Growing Up: Book Three
by Cierah
Summary: Growing up is never easy, even for small elflings, but seeing your other half embark on the journey alone, with sleepless nights, and discovering new talents, is even harder. Repost Complete
1. Testing Skills

**Chapter One Testing Skills**

Elladan shot up in his bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. He glanced around him slightly lost, and then realizing where he was, he skittered to the edge of his bed and climbed down. He shook his head slightly distracted from his dream. He shivered at the strangeness of it. He paused in the center of his room thinking back to his dream, but thinking more on it, it was more like a nightmare. He had been standing on a large grassy hill, covered with white flowers that danced lightly in the breeze. He had felt himself in awe at the beauty of the place but a loud noise had caused him to turn around. He was alone, his brother was nowhere in sight, his home was not within his line of sight, and he remembered running in the direction of the setting sun to find his way home. He had tried to run quickly, but it felt as though his feet were engulfed in stone, making his movements seem slow. He also remembered a shower of arrows singing past his head as he ran, which had caused him to wake up.

He quickly shook off the feeling of dread, and the eerie feeling that entered his soul, it was the same every night lately, waking up drenched in sweat, some being sleepless nights because he was afraid to fall asleep. Shivering again he went out his door across the halls to his brother's room. Glancing inside, and catching no sign of his twin, he wandered down the hall to the great library of his father. He passed his parents room, and continued on down the twisting halls to the large polished doors to the Halls of Learning. He poked his head through the door and spotted his younger brother. His twin brother lay on a large couch, a huge book clutched in his arms, asleep. He must have wandered here after everyone had retired for the night.

Lately, Elladan had found his brother engulfed in large books, reading endlessly. He couldn't understand why his brother had all of a sudden resorted to reading, instead of wanting to watch the warriors train. Weeks ago, they had always been together, wandering the gardens of Rivendell, climbing trees, playing pranks, and secretly, and silently watching the warriors in the training fields. But not any longer. Elrohir sough solitude, and peace, even from his own brother, and that disturbed Elladan.

Slowly he walked forward, and lightly shook his brother's shoulder. Elrohir jumped startled out of his sleep, and glanced up at his brother curiously.

"Mmm, hello Ella." Elrohir smiled tiredly.

"Hi, sorry for waking you. I need company."

"Is it still night?"

Elladan nodded sadly.

Elrohir smiled slightly, "Come sit, while I finish this passage then we will head off to bed. Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight? It looks as though you have not slept in a week." Elrohir scrunched up his forehead noticing the dark circles around his brother's eyes. Elladan nodded and curled up next to his brother, laying his head close to his brother's leg, and quietly listened to his voice as he read the passage out loud.

Elladan started to relax as his brother kept reading, about the beauty of the Valar, and found himself growing sleepy. He felt safe next to his brother, and felt deep in his heart that he could over come any thing. He sighed and felt himself drift off into sleep.

Elrohir put the large book down and got up from the couch. "Come let us be off to bed." He started walking to the door, opening it and walking out a shiver running through him as he closed the door. He paused and frowned, this was not right. His brother was not beside him. He lifted his hand to reopen the door again, but the sight that greeted him was one he was never to forget. His brother sat on the couch curled up in a tight ball weeping softly.

"_Ella_!" Elrohir cried. He knelt beside his brother whose eyes appeared to be distant, and lost. He shook his brother calling out his name over and over again, but getting no response he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Ella, talk to me, what is wrong?" Still receiving no signs from his brother, Elrohir started to panic more, and quickly got to his feet and raced to the open door to the Halls of Learning. Elrohir ran down the halls and shoved his parent's door open, and quickly raced to the bedside. "Father! Father! Something is wrong with Ella!"

Instantly, Elrond was awake and robing himself, following his youngest son out the door and down the halls, however he was surprised to turn right instead of left, to where the twins' rooms were. He followed his son quickly and entered the Halls of Learning, surprised to see his son lying on the couch lethargically. Growing concerned, he walked over to his eldest son and felt his forehead, and checked his pulse.

"What happened?" Elrond asked his youngest son, who stood close glancing at his brother.

Elrohir shrugged. "I do not know, I was asleep, and he came and woke me up. I told him I wanted to read the last passage of the book I was reading and he looks like he fell asleep. But I cannot wake him."

Elrond looked back to Elladan who still had not moved nor had responded to them. Elrond knelt in front of his small son and glanced into the eyes that were a deep gray and distant. Elrond smiled knowingly. He got up from his kneeling position and wandered over to his desk that lay by the windows and pulled out a small book, it was time for his eldest to read it to under stand what was happening to him. Elrohir watched fearfully, not understanding and quickly jumping onto the couch and laying next to his twin. He looked into the familiar gray eyes so much like his own, and his heart ached at the distance of them. His brother appeared to be lost somewhere in a dream state. But with his eyes open. Elrohir sat up and asked his father.

"Why are his eyes open if he appears to be sleeping?"

Elrond muttered something, flipping through the book. "As elves reach adolescence they start sleeping with their eyes open, my son. It is called the path of dreams. It seems that Elladan is starting earlier then he should be."

Frowning, Elrohir turned back to his brother. Leaning over he whispered into his small pointed ear. "Ella, wake up. You are scaring me."

Then without warning, Elladan shot up knocking his head with his twin's in a loud thud, causing both boys to cry out in pain. Elladan gasped and clutched his head. "Oww." He moaned.

Elrohir gripped his head at the dull thud that remained. Then as if remembering the state his brother had been in, his eyes widened and he flung his arms around his twin with a gasp of relief. "_Ella_!" He sobbed.

"Mmm, what happened?" Elladan choked out his words through the strangle hold his brother had on him. "Get off me you big oaf."

"You are alright, I was so worried." Elrohir cried out tears falling down his pale cheeks. "You looked so lost." He said as their father came over and placed a hand on his eldest son's forehead.

"Where were you, Elladan?" Elrond softly said.

Elladan glanced around him confused. "I do not know, I think I was sleeping." Elladan turned his eyes to meet his fathers blue ones.

Elrond placed both hands on either side of his son's head, and closed his eyes. Elladan gasped as he felt his father's presence enter his mind. He felt gentle probing and he closed his eyes reaching out for his twin's hand.

Elrohir watched in fascination, as his father and brother seemed deep in a mind speak that he and Elladan shared too many times. Finally, the two elves opened their eyes, and Elrond smiled knowingly. "You are quickly growing into adolescence. You will soon wander down the path of dreams, and gain many skills that will prove useful to you in life."

Elrohir frowned. "What about me?" He asked curiously.

Elrond smiled and shook his head. "Your time will come, Elrohir. Fear not."

The youngest son of lord Elrond pouted. Elladan always got to do things first, born first, thought of things first, swam better then him, now growing up without him. He felt left out and wanted to do something at the same time as his twin instead of being left behind all the time.

Elladan leaned against his brother and rested his head against his shoulder. "I am tired, Ada." He whispered quietly.

Elrond smiled, and nodded. "Then I think both of you should be off to bed. You need plenty of rest, Elladan. You will go through many changes these next few months and you will need to keep up your strength."

Elladan shivered, causing Elrohir to look at him curiously. He placed his arm around his older brother protectively. He whispered into his brother's ear. "You can still come and sleep with me."

Elladan nodded but looked at his father a question sitting on his tongue. "Ada?"

Elrond sat down next to his twins. "Yes?"

"Are all dreams on the path frightening?"

Elrond frowned. "Not all, no. Some can be if you do not understand them. Why?"

Elladan shrugged, not wanting to sound too much like a baby in front of his brother, so he kept quiet.

Elrond frowned at his eldest son's hesitation. "Have you been having dreams which appear frightening?"

Elladan lifted his head and looked at Elrohir. He slowly nodded. Elrond sighed. His son was too young to wander down the path of dreams, yet the Valar had decided that it was his time. How strange the dreams must be to him.

"What do you dream of?" Elrond asked his son who had lowered his head seemingly ashamed.

"I stand on a grassy hill with lots of white flowers." Elladan began slowly. "Then I start running away, but I cannot run fast, it is almost as if I am running through mud, deep mud." He lifted large gray eyes to his fathers blue ones. "Then I hear loud noises behind me chasing me and then arrows flying past my head." He gripped his arms shivering. "I always wake up there."

Elrond frowned, this didn't seem like a usual dreams path. The start seemed much like one, but violence never ensured from the path of dreams. "Do you know what is chasing you?"

Elladan shook his head. "No." He mouthed. Elrohir wrapped his arms around his brother more tightly.

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

"They started a few days ago." Elladan laid his head back onto his twins shoulder. "I am so tired." He closed his eyes, and sighed.

Elrond frowned, but gently picked up his son, and carried him towards the twin's chambers. Elrohir followed closely, not wanting to stray far from his distraught brother. Elrond was about to open his eldest son's door when he felt a tug on his robe. He glanced down at his youngest.

"Let Ella sleep in my room?" He asked softly.

Elrond smiled knowingly. Knowing that if he didn't allow it, either Elladan, or Elrohir would wander to the other's room to curl up with his twin. He sighed, and nodded allowing Elrohir to push open his door allowing his father entrance. Elrond carried his son to the large bed and lowered him onto the plush mattrice. Elrohir quickly crawled in and curled up next to his brother. Elladan turned over and wrapped his small arms around his brother's neck and buried his head into his shoulder. Elrond smiled again shaking his head at his son's. He lowered his hand and placed it onto his eldests head, muttering a few words softly to himself, his son closed his eyes, and fell into a childhood dream state, one that would prevent him from entering the path of dreams.

Elrohir watched and smiled, then closed his eyes and followed his brother into dreams. Seeing both boys safely tucked away and asleep, he exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. He wandered down the halls to his study where he went in search of answers to his questions. One regarding his son's early entrance to adolescence. The other to find out about strange paths, unknown to most elves.


	2. New Skills: Following

**Chapter Two New Skills; Following**

Elladan raced down the halls of his father's house holding up a small trinket in his tiny hands. He dodged other elves who grinned at the small elfling running by them excitedly. They quickly stepped out of his way, as he ran passed. He was excited about something and knowing he was racing to his father's study they did not question his antics, nor frown upon his running down the halls. They just glanced at each other smiling broadly and shaking their heads.Elrond sat at his desk reading over reports, and conversing with his aide Glorfindel about the growing number of attacks in the lands that lay beyond Rivendell. He knew that his home was protected, but he was now growing more wary after the evil that had spread even into his borders. Both his son's had been subjected to the evil, and this had caused his forehead to constantly crease thinking about how close danger had come to his family.

Trying to lighten the mood, Glorfindel stood up and walked to the window. Glancing out into the gardens he smiled, listening to his lords words. "Easy, Elrond. This evil has not penetrated Imladris fully yet. Now that we are aware of this evil, the lord and lady of the golden wood will keep a vigil eye out for danger." He turned away from the window and poured himself a glass of wine. Holding it up to his friend Elrond nodded absently. He smiled wider and poured another for the stressed elf lord.

"I must find out where this evil started, Glorfindel. This cannot continue. Rivendell is suppose to be a sanctuary for all who wish to escape danger." Elrond shook his head taking the goblet from his aide. Taking a sip he leaned back in his chair. "This evil has hit too close to home for any comfort to settle my mind."

Glorfindel nodded and seated himself once again. He lifted his glass to his lips and took a long drink before settling his head against the back of the chair. "How are the twins?"

Elrond looked over to him and grinned. "Full of mischief, and growing quickly."

Glorfindel chuckled. "Elladan?"

Elrond's smile grew. "He is still young, but he is quickly earning his way in life. He has traveled the path of dreams, and his skills will continue to increase."

The golden haired elf raised his eyebrows. "Path of dreams already? Is he ready for the dreams that linger on the path?"

Elrond shook his head. "He does not fully understand them, but lately he has been sleeping without these nightmares. Have your dreams resulted in fear?"

Glorfindel nodded. "I remember once long ago that my dreams tangled with that of fire, and pain."

Elrond sighed. "I never once remember having a dream which caused me to fear sleep."

Glorfindel laughed. "If you have lived as long as I have, my friend, your dreams would linger on a path of fear and joy. How is your youngest coming to terms with all this?"

Elrond shook his head. "He feels as though he has been left behind in some manner. He does not comprehend that his time will also come, and that his path is lying in wait for him."

Glorfindel smiled and lifted his head towards the door, when he heard a loud thump.

"What do you suppose?" Elrond murmured.

The door flung open to reveal a very excited ellfing of about seven years old in mortal terms. The elfling quickly ran up to his father. Glorfindel watched as the young elfling waved a small trinket in front of his face, talking excitedly, and his words jumbling with each other in his eagerness. Elrond laughed at his son's antics amused.

"What is this you have brought me?"

"I made it, I made it!" He cried.

Elrond's eyes followed the trinket his in his son's hands, as they waved in front of his face. Trying to glimpse his son's creation. "Might I see it?"

Elladan grinned and held it out briefly to show his father, but all Elrond caught was silver and a flash of a bead or two. He caught his son's hand to hold it still while he inspected the lopsided crafted pendent. He chuckled. "Very nice, Elladan. Your skill is improving."

"Really?" Elladan hooted and danced around in a circle happily. "I shall show Ro now." With that Elladan raced out of his father's study in search of his brother, leaving a baffled elf lord and his aide in his wake.Elrohir flipped the page of his book, inspecting the painted scenes of the War of the Last Alliance. He had seen a similar painting in his father's study. Crinkling his brow, he flipped to another page. The doors to the halls of learning flung open to reveal his brother. He looked up and smiled seeing his twin standing there glowing.

"Ella!" He cried placing his book down and jumping up off the day couch. He quickly ran to his brother who had been awake far longer then him, and taken down to the jeweler for a lesson on how to craft silver and mithril, along with other pieces of adornments. He flung his arms around his brother's neck nearly knocking them both to the floor.

Elladan smiled widely hugging his brother back. "Look." He held out his trinket to show his brother.

Elrohir frowned and took in the warped edges and oddly placed beads. "Is it a broach?"

Elladan nodded. "I still have to add on the clasp, but I have to wait to do that tomorrow."

Both twins walked back to the day couch and sat down amongst the pillows. "It the rest of your day free now?" Elrohir asked feeling slightly alone.

Elladan shook his head sadly. "I still have a concealment lesson." He looked at his twin who lowered his head looking at his book. His fingers traced the pictures on the page and slowly ran in tiny circles.

"Your days are always filled with lessons now, while I sit with no one to play with."

Elladan looked down to his lap, and nodded. "Why do you not come with me? You can watch."

Elrohir glanced at his brother. "Father would never allow it."

"Well we can always ask. What harm would there be? He can only say no, but if we do not ask we will not know what his answer will be."

Elrohir raised his eyebrows. Elrond paced back and forth in his study, he had just finished reading his reports, and the number of evil massing in the lands had disturbed him. A soft knock reached his ears, and he turned around announcing entrance.  
"My lord?" It was Figwit. "This just arrived from Mirkwood." The young elf held out a small folded parchment sealed with the insignia of the elven king Thranduil.

He quickly ripped off the wax seal, and read the letter. A slow smile danced across his lips. He lifted his head and joy filled eyes met with blue confused ones. "My lord?"

"Oh, stop with the formality, Figwit, tonight is a night of celebration." Elrond grinned. "The king of Mirkwood and his wife have just given birth to their second son." He quickly raced to his desk and scribbled a few words on a return letter and sealed it.

"Take this to the messenger. Give him rest and water, and tell him to join us for a feast tonight." Elrond passed the note to Figwit, who smiled in response. He nodded and exited the room.

"Good news is it not?" Elrond spoke in the empty room.

A soft laughter emerged from the shadows. "Surely a joyous occasion." Glorfindel slipped out of the shadows and sat down.

Elrond looked at his friend. "I do not know how it is, you manage to slip out of my study, then back in unnoticed, but it is becoming quite tiresome."

"Oh you love it, my old friend." Glorfindel smirked.

Elrond raised his eyebrow. "Truly?" He passed his aide a goblet and grinned. "I do not like being spied on."

"Spy?" Glorfindel shook his head. "Nay, I do not spy, I only observe. Besides, if I am to be successful as your aide, I need to know certain things before you do."

"Spy! Observe! It is the same thing." Elrond waved his arms around him. "Come let us get the cooks ready for a feast. You have the wondrous task of getting my son's prepared." Elrond grinned mischievously at his friend who sat and groaned.

"What did the king name his son?" Glorfindel asked following Elrond out of his study.

"They named him Erysyn. He was born under the stars, and is blond as can be." Elrond smiled looking over his shoulder.

"Much like his father." Glorfindel returned the smile.Elrohir and Elladan walked down the halls quietly talking to each other, and they did not notice the other voices drifting around the corner. As they turned the walked right into a barricade. Stunned they glanced up and saw their father and Glorfindel. The elf lords looked down at them just as stunned at the small elflings.

"Should you not be at your lesson?" Elrond asked, looking from one son to the next.

Elladan nodded and lowered his head. "I wanted Elrohir to come with me, and we were on our way to ask you."

The elf lords looked at each other. Glorfindel knelt down. "It is your lesson, Elladan, not Elrohir's. But I do not see why he cannot sit on the benches and watch as long as he is quiet."

Elrohir smiled widely. "Oh, I will be as silent as a cat." He jumped excitedly. "Come Ella." Both boys raced from the elf lord's sides and to the training grounds.

Glorfindel stood up, and grinned. "How long do you think it will be before Elrohir tries to join his brother's lesson?"

Elrond shook his head. "I do not know, Orfinel." He used the twin's nickname for his aide, and earned himself a well-deserved glare.

"Not you too!" The blond frowned narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Elladan raced across the field, towards his lesson while his brother sat on the benches. There were other elflings standing waiting for their teacher to join them. "Am I late?" Elladan asked one of the other boys.

"You are, but so is Galathil." A boy named Lólinder said quietly.

Elladan nodded and glanced over his shoulder to his twin.

"Who is that?" The boy asked Elladan noticing him looking over his shoulder.

Elladan turned his head and looked at Lólinder who had squinted his eyes to the other elfling trying to make out his twin whose head was bowed over his book. "My brother, Elrohir."

"Is he younger or older?"

"He is younger. Not by much though." Elladan smiled looking at his twin again.

The elflings turned around when they heard their teacher come into the field. "I apologize for being late. I got caught up with my other students." Galathil spoke. "Now, today we will continue concealment training. What I want from all of you if to master the skills of hiding in trees, but also out in the open. When traveling you might not be within the trees but in full view and alone in a field."The training began. Elrohir lifted his head as the elves ran into the trees. He watched as they climbed trees and he tried to make out where his twin was, but could not find him. He frowned. He turned his head to the direction of the teacher who was walking up to the benches. "Good day, young one." Galathil smiled warmly.

"Hello." Elrohir returned the smile feeling a little out of place.

"Why is it your brother is in training, but you are not?"

"I am not ready." Elrohir pouted.

Galathil nodded, and turned his head watching his students. "Perhaps I can speak with your father and have you join us?"

Elrohir grinned. "Oh I would love to join your lessons. I so want to learn what my brother is learning."

Galathil nodded and stood up. "Perhaps you can start right now. Come, what is your name?"

Elrohir closed his book excitedly. "I am Elrohir Elrondion." He stood up and followed the lessons master towards the center of the field.

"Well, for starters, you and your brother will have to wear different clothes so I can distinguish between you. Seeing as the lessons started a week ago, we will start you off with concealment so that you will not fall behind. But you will need to stay after everyone else leaves to catch up on missed lessons. I will speak with your father tonight and ask if he will allow it."  
Elrohir clapped his hands excited, nodding.

"Now, first off, you need to sit and listen to the sounds around you." Galathil stated. "Listen to where your comrades are, remember that this is not a competition, but a lesson on how to hide and to listen. You need to become one with nature and trust in its ability to help you."

Elrohir listened intently as the lessons master spoke, and soon the youngest son of Elrond was racing towards the trees to hide and try to catch up to where the others were.

Galathil watched amused as his newest and youngest student raced to the trees. Today was proving out to be a good day, and one that was going to enlist great warriors. 


	3. Joining Skills: Additions

**Chapter Three Joining Skills; Additions**

Elrohir jumped to the branch above the one he was sitting on, listening to every word the lessons master called out to him. Galathil and Elrohir were the only ones left on the training grounds, and the lessons master was impressed with the skills his newest student possessed.

"Alright, you may come down now. You have done well for your first day." Galathil called.

Elrohir grinned brightly, and quickly shifted his feet sliding down the trunk of the tree. He used his hands to brace his descent and to slow himself down, by catching a hold of branches as he passed them. He twisted in mid air close to the ground and jumped the rest of the way. He landed softly on his feet and stood straight facing his new teacher.

Galathil smiled and clasped Elrohir's shoulder and they both walked towards the home of Lord Elrond. "Come it is time for us to ask your father if it is alright for you to join my lessons."

Elrohir felt his heart flutter with anticipation and nervousness. He took a deep breath and followed Galathil in through the great oak doors of his father's house.

* * *

Both boys stood outside their father's study quietly waiting for the trainings master to emerge with news regarding the youngest son of Elrond to join his lessons. Elladan had been surprised to leave the training fields without his brother where he had been left, but he had thought he had gone reading. Now he was even more surprised to find out that he had been training right alone with the rest of the students, and had stayed behind to do some catch up work.

"What do you suppose father will say?" Elladan whispered into his twin's ear.

Elrohir shrugged. "I do not know, but I think perhaps he will say I am too young or not ready." Elrohir looked down at his feet that he was shuffling on the newly polished surface of tile. "I do so want to train with the rest of you. It looks like so much fun. I want to always be by your side." He added quietly.

Elladan smiled and nodded. "I would like you to join us also, imagine how fun it would be to confuse the others?"

Elrohir looked up at Elladan and frowned. "How so?"

"We are twins are we not? Identical ones at that?" Elladan winked.

Elrohir's mouth dropped open. "We could not possibly." He gasped. "The trainings master wishes for us to dress differently for that purpose alone."

"We fool mother and father all the time, Ro. This would be different; we would only be fooling the other students. They are so bland and proper at times, it almost makes me want to throw mud at them to lighten the mood." Elladan shrugged. "Well all except Lólinder, he is nice. Besides not many know that we are twins."

Elrohir frown deepened. "I do not know about this, Ella. I do not want to get into trouble."

Elladan groaned. "You are always the spoil sport." Before he was able to utter another word, the doors of their father's study creaked open. Both boys stood straight and bowed as they saw their father. This caused Elrond's forehead to crease suspiciously. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing father." They chorused together.

Elrond narrowed his eyes watching his two son's, but they appeared to be anxious and nothing more to him. He opened his study door more to allow them to pass through. "Both of you sit." He motioned to the rather large stools that stood by his desk. The boys pursed their lips thinking about how they were to climb them.

Elladan whispered to his brother and he nodded lifting his foot into his brother's waiting clasped hands and got boosted up. Then once settled on the chair, Elladan wrapped his leg around the stool legs and lowered his hand to his twin and hoisted him up.  
Elrond chuckled. "Very inventive and crafty."

Galathil nodded and smiled. He watched as the twins seated themselves onto their chairs and watched their father pace back and forth behind his desk. Their gray eyes were wide with anticipation.

"How are your trainings going, Elladan?" Elrond asked his eldest son.

Elladan glanced at his teacher worriedly, but proudly held up his head with sureness and said. "It is well, father. It is lonely at times, but I have made a friend."

"You wish for your brother to join you?" Elrond raised his eyebrow in question.

Elladan nodded excitedly. "Oh yes father."

"Elrohir? Do you wish to join in these lessons?"

Elrohir nodded slowly, not looking into his father's eyes. "I was quiet father, I did not get in the way." He lifted his head worried that his father thought he had asked to join.

Elrond smiled. "Nay, tis alright." He held up his hand. "I know all about you sitting on the benches silently. I also know about how skilled you are." Elrond glanced over to the lessons master and nodded his head in Galathil's direction.

The teacher walked forward. "They are both skilled in many ways my lord. It would be a great addition to my group to have both your sons join me."

The twins turned their heads to the teacher and smiled their thanks. Galathil returned the smile and winked.

Elrond sighed. "These are not lessons for mischief, nor are they to be taken lightly. They will aid you in later life, following these skills, come many responsibilities. Consequences arise at disobedience, punishments follow a simple slip."

Both boys glanced at each other eyes glimmering in the dim candlelight. "We understand father." They said in unison.

Elrond nodded. "Then I do not see why you both cannot be enlisted into lessons. Elladan, you will continue as you have for the past week. Elrohir will start tomorrow. You will stay afterwards, as Galathil has requested to catch up on missed work.

Understood?" Both boys nodded eagerly and hopped down from their stools. Elrohir ran forward and hugged his father's knees.

"Oh, thank you father!" He cried.

Elrond laughed. "You are welcome. Galathil has requested you two to wear different clothing. I trust you both to follow this simple request?"

They nodded quickly, a little too quickly for Elrond's liking. "Good, now, Elladan you have to be fitted for a bow and quiver.

Elrohir, you have much to catch up on, so off with you both." Galathil grinned as he watched the twin sons of Elrond race from the room.

"They will be great warriors, my lord." He said softly.

"Warriors, yes, but I hope that they will follow a peaceful life without battle." Elrond sighed exiting the room leaving the lessons master behind. 

Galathil walked out of the study and walked down the halls of Imladris heading to his own houses outside the barracks. He had lots to prepare for the following day. He glanced up to the darkening sky and smiled as he spotted a star shimmer through. Another popped up beside it and he stopped. He watched as the two stars shimmered together. "Twin stars of Imladris." He whispered to himself. Shaking his head he continued to his small cabin and entered thinking about his new student.

Then he stopped. "Twin stars of Imladris!" He exclaimed quickly exiting his house searching for the stars once again. He found them in the same place as before and his eyes scanned them intensely. Two stars glittering together in the dark sky, shining down on the lands and lingering light drifting onto the house of Elrond. "What fate do you have for these two?" He quietly asked the Valar, expecting no answer in return. What ever was in store for the twins; it would prove to be well decided upon. Silently thinking to himself he reentered his house and closed the door, leaving the chirping of crickets and the hooting of owls behind.

* * *

Elrohir walked up to the field searching for signs of Elladan but could not find him. It was early morning and he had searched high and low for his brother. Nervous, Elrohir walked to the field alone, frightened on how the other elfings would take to him being a new comer. As he walked up he smiled as a boy waved to him, but Elrohir's smiled faded as he thought of his brother. They probably thought he was Elladan.

"Come be in my team." The blond haired boy announced.

Elrohir looked pleadingly at Galathil who smiled recognizing the slight discomfort.

"Lólinder." Galathil warned. "I would all of you like to welcome Elrohir to our lessons. He has decided to join us." Galathil waved him over into the group while the other boys looked at him curiously.  
Shuffling his feet in the dirt, he waited quietly with the other elflings. Some whispered to each other, others only stared. He could make out certain words and conversations that were whispered. "What game is he playing?" "Have you not heard, the lord has two children?" "I heard he had twins." "Elves don't have twins."

Elrohir glanced around him; still there was no sign of his brother. Galathil sat down and motioned for the other boys to gather around. "Today's lesson will be one of dodging. You will learn today how to dodge an opponent's attack, and how to counter it. I am still waiting for my assistant to join us, so that I may show you how it is done. Then you will break up into groups of two."  
A small cry drifted into the field causing the others to glance in the direction. Elrohir smiled seeing sight of his brother, who raced towards them. "I am sorry for my tardiness." Elladan gasped handing a piece of paper to Galathil. "My father asked me to give this to you."

Galathil stood up and nodded. He opened the parchment and read. "Thank you, Elladan."

Elrohir leaned over and whispered into his brother's ear. "I looked everywhere for you."

"Father called me into his study, I got sort of tied up there." Elladan whispered back. "Sorry." Elrohir shrugged. Elladan looked around him and saw the others looking at him and his brother curiously. "What?" He asked.

The boys looked away. This caused Elladan to glance at his brother in question. Elrohir shrugged again. "I will tell you later."As the boys trained and worked on their dodging, Galathil stood beside his assistant watching as they tripped each other, or pushed slightly to cause unbalance. He shook his head slightly.

"They have lots to learn." His assistant muttered.

"They will learn skills, some may not. My eyes are on the son's of Elrond." He whispered quietly.

"They show craftiness." His assistant nodded looking in the twin's direction watching as they spun and twisted, and jumped.

The lessons master nodded and watched his students until it was mid day, before calling it quits. "Time for you all to go to your other lessons." He announced.

As the elfling's left, only one stayed behind. He watched as the older brother leaned over and whispered something in his twin's ear. Then turn and race from the field. The youngest stood and watched before slowly walking up to the lessons master, waiting obediently until he was told to do other wise. A smile grew on the older elf's face as he watched this silently. Galathil stood quietly, waiting to see how long it would take for this elfling to loose patience and start fidgeting. To his surprise it didn't come.

The twin's were definitely interesting and seemed to amaze him as no other student had done in his long life. Only one had ever compared to the two, and that student now held a position at lord Elrond's side as one of his advisor's, and a guard. Tomorrow he would see how far he could push the young students. It was going to be a very interesting day.


	4. Separate Skills: Paths Taken

**Chapter Four Separate Skills; Paths Taken**

Elrohir grumbled in his sleep as he felt his bed shift and dip from someone getting up onto it. He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to see who the intruder was. There sat his brother looking sheepish and slightly wan looking. Frowning, he sat up and pushed his blankets down for his brother to slip underneath them. Elladan happily obliged.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked curiously.

"I do not like my dreams. They frighten me." Elladan lowered his head onto a pillow pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"What sort of dreams?" Elrohir asked lying down next to his brother and curling up onto his right side.

"I do not want to think about them. I do not want to be alone though." Elladan whispered. He turned his head to the side and stared into his brother's gray ones in a silent plea.

Elrohir smiled and nodded, giving permission for his brother to stay. "What did father say about your dreams?"

"Nothing. Only that I am too young to understand them, and that is why they appear to be frightening." Elladan shivered and rolled onto his left side facing his brother's now sleepy looking face. "Go back to sleep. I tried not to wake you."

Elrohir shook his head. "It is alright."

Elladan lay there staring up at the ceiling while his brother closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. His dreams came every night now and caused him a lot of sleeplessness. But he feared that the dreams would come true if he were to speak of them. He tossed himself over and glanced at the scenes on his brother's walls. He took in the great white whales situated in the paintings.

He saw pictures of dolphins and other beautiful beasts of the ocean. He liked his brother's room so much more then his own. The blue was cool and calm, while his reminded him of his dreams. Dark greens and gold's of his dreams lingered within the walls of his brightly colored forest themes. He turned over again onto his back and stared at the blue and white of the ceiling. There were gulls and thrushes, nightingales and other such birds. There was even a picture of a Kirinki (One of the many species of birds found in Númenor, and doubtless Aman, that were not known in Middle-earth. The kirinki were said to be smaller than wrens, with bright scarlet feathers, and voices so high that they could hardly be heard by Men.) Tiny scarlet birds found in Númenor.

Elladan had heard stories of those birds during a night in the Halls of Fire. He sighed loudly, but quietly enough so that he wouldn't wake his brother. His room held too many beasts and trees. He had been jealous since his father had shown them their brightly painted rooms. Their father had only followed with their favourite colours. He sat up and shoved the blankets down and crawled out of bed. Even his brother's blankets were blue and divine looking. They had been hand crafted by their mother, and hand stitched with beautiful elvish script, with incredible scenes and pictures. He wandered to his brother's small table located near the fireplace and sat down in the soft velvety blue cushioned seat. Everywhere he looked there was blue. He frowned thinking about why he liked green.

He smiled faintly remembering how much he had liked growing things, the glorious colors, and the simplicity of the color. He still loved the color, only now he felt so out of place in his own room, but thinking more on it, he knew why he felt out of place. He was slowly growing apart from his brother and he shivered fearfully. They were twins, and should not grow apart, but he was growing up without his twin, his other half. He glanced over his shoulder at his twin who lay beneath the covers, snuggled on his right side. Slowly, Elladan rose and walked back to the bed, crawled up onto the mattress and looked down at Elrohir. They looked the same still. Had the same gray eyes, he knew. Dark hair, fair features. But why did he fear so much? They were together, only across the halls. Elrohir now joined the lessons, so why was he still uneasy?

He reached out his hand and touched his brother's face. It was like his own. He touched the small pointed ear gently, as his other hand touched his own. Still the same. He shook his brother's shoulder. Elrohir moaned and rolled over mumbling something about ponies. Elladan chuckled. He touched his brother's nose and pinched the nostrils together. He waited.

"What are you doing?" His brother gasped out sitting up quickly.

"I was only trying to wake you." Elladan released his hold on his brother's nose. Sitting back and rubbed his arms. "Ro?"

Elrohir sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What?" He asked exasperated. 

"Do you feel any different?"

His younger brother frowned looking at him strangely. "How do you mean different?"

Elladan crawled down from the bed and back over to the fireplace. "I d'unno."

Elrohir followed his brother and pulled up the other chair that sat against the wall by the window. As he dragged it across the floor, the scrapping of the legs could be heard even as far as Elrond's room. This had caused the elf lord to wake and sit up curiously in his bed listening to where the sounds emerged.

"What is wrong, Ella?" Elrohir asked.

"I feel alone, Ro." Elladan groaned. "Do you not feel it also?" Without the boys' knowledge, they slipped into their twin speech quietly.

Elrohir looked down at his hands and started playing with his fingers. He slowly nodded. "I feel like you will leave me behind."

Elladan gasped. "Never."

"I know, but that is how I feel. You have already grown so much more then I have."

"No I have not. I only started my dreams path. Trust me, they are scary." Elladan shook his head.

"But father said they are pleasant dreams, not frightening ones." Elrohir protested.

"I know, but if I am not following the path of dreams, then what am I strolling down?" Elladan swallowed. "My dreams are always the same, Ro. I stand on a hill with flowers all around me. Then I am alone and afraid. No one is around, no one can hear me, and even home is nowhere to be seen. I start running and I hear things behind me. Nasty things, great ugly faces, and they are growling at me calling for me."

Elrohir listened with eyes wide. "What are they?" He whispered in the darkness, fearing his brother's words.

"I do not know. But they are smelly. They have large pointed ears. But they have yellow eyes, long teeth and-" He shivered. "I always wake up when I hear arrows flying by my head. I hear the hissing of arrows and the twang of the bows. I wake up still feeling my hair lifting when they speed past. I feel those arrows, Ro, even after I wake." Elladan gulped.

Elrohir shook his head. "I do not think I wish to grow up any more. I do not like your dream, Ella."

"You think I do? I wake every night covered in sweat, by breathing labored, my knees weak. My hands shake so much and my throat is sore from crying out. The first thing I think about when I wake up is you. I need to be by your side. You give me comfort." Elladan sighed loudly. "You ease the troubles in my head, and I feel that is fading."

Elrohir gasped softly. "I will not leave your side, Ella. Never. I will always be here for you to rest your head on, so long as you are there for when I need a shoulder." The twins stared at each other in the darkness silently. Without them knowing what they were doing, they were silently pledging undying loyalty to one another. "I will never be without you by my side." Elrohir added.  
Elladan nodded in agreement. "I do not wish to travel alone on these paths, I wish you could come with me, I would feel safer if you were there."

The bedroom door opened revealing their father standing in his bed robes. "Why are you out of bed?" He whispered into the darkness.

Both boys glanced at each other, then down at their hands.

Elrond walked into the room and sat down on a wooden chair and motioned for his son's to come over. They all to happily obliged. "Now, what is wrong?" He whispered again, as they crawled onto his lap snuggling into his robes.

"That dream came to me again, and I told Ro." Elladan burrowed his face in the soft silk material.

Elrond shook his head. "What is it you fear, my son?"

"I fear being alone. Ro is not there; you are not there nor is ammë. There are monsters that run after me ada." Elladan whimpered.  
"Monsters?" Elrond asked raising his eyebrow in question.

Elladan nodded shivering.

Elrohir looked up and peered into his father's eyes. "He says they are ugly and smelly. They have pointed ears father. Are they mean elves?"

Elrond frowned concerned. "Describe them to me Elladan."

Before Elladan could conjure up the courage to tell his father, someone cleared his throat at the twins' bedroom door. Elrond glanced up and saw his aide standing there quietly listening. "Come in Glorfindel." The golden haired elf walked into the room and knelt beside the family.

"Now can you think back to what they looked like, Elladan?" Elrond asked wrapping his arm around his son protectively.

The small elfling sat forward and clutched Elrohir's hand. "They have ugly faces, and are big. They look all torn up and oozing."

He shivered again. "They have yellow eyes and growl at me in my dream."

Elrond looked at Glorfindel curiously at the broken speech of his son. "Do you know what they growl at you?"

Elladan shook his head. "They do not like me much. They fire arrows at me."

"Perhaps if I were to get a picture of this monster, could you point it out to us?" Glorfindel asked helpfully.

"You mean there are such ugly things?" Elladan asked his eyes widening fearfully.

Elrond nodded slowly answering both questions in that small nod.A few minutes later, Glorfindel returned with a large brown bound book. The four of them sat on the floor of the bedroom flipping the old musty pages, until they came across the colorful painted pictures. For about an hour both boys were pointing to monsters and dragons asking what each were. However it all stopped when they came to Elladan's monsters. His face visibly paled and his breath hissed between his teeth. "That is it. That is it!" He cried.

Elrohir leaned forward and glared at the foul looking monster. True to his twin's words, they were ugly. "That is what has been chasing you in your dreams?" Elrohir asked still glaring at it, as though he could chase it away by just looking at it.

"What is it?" Both boys asked curiously.

"That my son is an orc." Elrond closed his eyes.

Many questions arose for the rest of the night and Glorfindel and Elrond had to endure patience, while answering them. The room started to grow brighter, and caused the elder elves to look up surprised. "What is this?" Elrohir asked, drawing Glorfindel and Elrond's attention back to the book. This time it was Glorfindel's turn to pale. The golden haired elf stood up and wandered over to the window looking out. His softly whispered words drifted in on the morning air reaching the elves still seated in a quiet hushed voice filled with hate and fear.

"A Balrog."


	5. Finding Skills: Broken

**Chapter Five Finding Skills: Broken**

The small dark haired elfling stood in the field with the others silently waiting for their next lesson. Today they were supposed to continue with dodging, under the strict guidance of Galathil. He was late yet again, but according to the lessons master's assistant he was still with his elder students. Elrohir glanced over to his left and saw his brother standing with the boy named Lólinder. They had quickly become friends, and Elrohir felt a little out of place standing by himself. Pursing his lips he wandered over to where Elladan and the boy stood.

Elladan looked up smiling broadly. "Lólinder, I want you to meet my brother Elrohir." Elrohir nodded shyly.

"Hi, Elrohir." The blond haired elf smiled extending his hand in greeting.

"Hello. Might I join you for awhile?" Elrohir asked cautiously glancing at his brother anxiously.

"Of course you can. I wonder how long Galathil will be?" Elladan asked placing his fingers to his lips.

Suddenly an elf came racing into the field and whispered into Galathil's assistant's ear. He nodded and cleared his throat. "Alright, I have just had word that Galathil will be awhile yet, so all of you follow me."

The small group of maybe eight to ten elfling's followed the assistant quickly. Elrohir grinned widely. "I know where we are heading." He whispered quietly.

Elladan nodded quickly. It took the elves about five minutes to wander from their open field to the training grounds on the other side of the gardens. They entered the grounds, and took in all the spectacular items lined up for training. Elladan pointed out the targets for arrow practice, and the armor clad elves. Elrohir grinned widely, and shot bright eyes to his brother who in return nodded happily. They were going to watch while their lesson's master finished with his older students.

Galathil waved to his assistant and pointed to the benches to his left and received a confirmed nod. "Come, let us sit over here and watch quietly." The assistant muttered.

Galathil watched as the anxious elflings sat quickly on the wooden benches near the training grounds, so that they wouldn't miss any action that they assumed was about to start. He slowly smiled to himself remembering his training, and being able to watch the elder elves battle each other with wits and swords. Shaking his head slightly, he called out to his students and gathered them into a circle.

Elrohir watched in fascination as the lesson's master started the training. He saw elves swinging swords at each other and ducked a few times himself as he intently watched a golden haired elf barely miss blows from his opponent. Elladan gripped his twin's hand smiling from ear to ear.

"This is so exciting. I wish to be a warrior with skills that unmatch others."

Elrohir glanced over to his brother who sat there with a lopsided grin on his face. "It is exciting." He agreed.

They silently watched as Galathil guided the training students through a sparing match, and gaped at the speed in which their lesson's master swung his sword and twisted out of harms way. Elrohir turned his head to the side as an elf that worked for his father appeared around the corner of some shrubs. He watched as the assistant and this elf spoke and then disappear again while the assistant wandered over to the young elflings.

"Elladan." The assistant called to the group. Elrohir raised his eyebrow curiously at his brother who rose from his seat and walked down the bench steps to the assistant.

Elrohir heard his brother speak to the blond haired assistant. "Yes?"

"Your father wishes a word with you in his study."

Elladan frowned glancing at his brother with worry, and walked towards the house.

Lólinder leaned over and whispered into Elrohir's ear. "What is that all about?"

Shaking his head he watched as his brother disappeared and was gone from sight.

Galathil turned around with his young students in the training field and called for attention. "Alright, I apologize for the delay. Now that we are all here, we can begin today's lessons."

Elrohir eagerly listened, as his second lesson was about to begin. It had been over an hour ago when his brother had left and he still had yet to return. Peering around him he saw no signs of his brother returning. He shuffled his feet and wished he was with his brother wanting to know why he was taken from his lessons in such haste. But he knew he had to wait until he either returned or the lessons were over.

"Now I want you all to gather into groups of two." Galathil ordered. Elrohir glanced around him wondering who he would be paired up with, but he saw no one he knew, except for Lólinder.

Elrohir walked over to the blond haired boy and nervously asked him to be his partner. "I do not know anyone else here, may I pair up with you?"

Lólinder grinned. "Sure. Elladan is not here, and he and I always pair together. It will be nice to learn this skill with you."

Elrohir shyly smiled. "Thank you."

They faced each other and listened to the lessons master as he instructed them on how to dodge their opponents attacks skillfully. Elrohir ducked under the gentle blow Lólinder threw at him and countered with one of his own to Lólinder's stomach and caught him squarely in the midsection. They danced around learning as they went and did not notice Elladan enter the field looking a little glum.

When they stopped for a quick breath Elrohir looked up feeling someone staring at him. "Ella!" He called happily. He raced over to his brother and noticed the sad expression. Frowning he looked his brother over, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary asked him what was wrong.

"I missed today's training didn't I?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir nodded concerned. "Perhaps you can stay after with me, and have Galathil teach you today's lesson?"

Elladan shook his head. "Why?"

"What did father want?" Elrohir whispered.

"Nothing."

Elrohir frowned more. "What is wrong?"

"Not a thing, brother." Elladan snapped and turned away walking away from the field leaving Elrohir standing there shocked.

"Ella?" Elrohir called. He raced to his brother's side worried. "What is it?" He touched his brother's arm gently.

Elladan slapped his brother's hand away. "Stop bothering me, and go to your training." 

Elrohir stopped dead in his tracks and watched as his brother stalked towards the Last Homely House. He looked down to his feet frowning. His brother had never been angry with him before. Shaking his head he thought of the events leading up to his brother's anger. "Perhaps it was something father said." He whispered to himself sadly. He wandered back to the field and stopped beside the lessons master waiting for his extra lessons.

Elrohir raced through the halls of his father's house looking for his brother anxiously. He had not seen him since his brother had pushed him away earlier.

He skidded to a halt beside the Halls of Paintings, as his brother and him had so fondly referred to them as. Their father had yet to tell them the real name of the room. He entered knowing his brother came here when agitated. "Ella?" He called into the dimly lit room. He entered more and caught sight of his brother seated on a bench his hands worrying with something.

"Ella!" He raced to his brother's side and quickly sat down. Elladan looked up and stood walking away from his brother.

"Elladan?"

"Leave me alone!" Elladan snapped.

"Why are you angry with me?" Elrohir asked standing also.

"Go away!"

"NO!" Elrohir frowned getting angry himself at his brother's strange mood. "Not until you tell me what I have done to anger you!"  
Elladan kicked at a stool causing it to topple over.

"We have never fought, I want to know what it is that you think I have done."

Elladan spun around furiously. "You take the only chance that I am called away to pair up with my friend?"

Elrohir stopped confused. "There was no one else. Besides I do not know anyone else there." Elrohir said softly.

"Lólinder is my friend, go make your own. I had to stand there and watch as you and the others train and no one for me to pair up with." Elladan said firmly.

"Why did you not just join us?" Elrohir asked pulling his mouth into a tight line. "I am certain Galathil would have allowed it."

"You should have been the one standing watching. You are the one who came late to training, and now you get all the attention!" Elladan growled. "You have made the groups odd numbered, you get all the extra training from Galathil, and you also now are trying to take my only friend away?"

Elrohir stopped confused. "I am not trying to take anything away from you Ella. You were not there. I wanted to be your partner today, but father called you away."

"Yes! To take me out of Galathil's training lessons." Elladan cried.

"What? Why?" Elrohir asked worriedly. He walked slowly to his brother's side.

"He wants me in a different group. It is all your fault!" Elladan roared. He pushed his brother out of the way and stalked past him.

"I have done nothing!" Elrohir gaped stumbling from his brother's shove. 

"Leave me alone and do not bother me anymore!" Elladan spun around and exited the room leaving Elrohir standing there confused, angry, and frightened.

"FINE!" Elrohir called out hoping his outburst reached his brother's ears. "You will be alone while you have your night terrors."

He huffed quietly. Suddenly he felt guilty at his outburst and sadly walked out of the dark hall. He took a deep breath and wandered the halls lost in his own thoughts, when he noticed he had come to his father's study. He reached up to grip the doorknob but stilled his hands when he heard his father talking softly with his brother. He leaned against the door placing his ear against it to listen. They were talking about him.

Elrohir gaped as broken words came to his ears.

"Elrohir-takes-not fair-I do not-how can this-go away." 

Elrohir frowned pulling away from the door. All he had wanted to do is ask his father why Elladan had been taken out of training, and now they were talking about him. Now angry he walked to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Elrond turned around and sadly looked at his son sitting there lost. "Elladan, this is not your brother's fault. Galathil asked me to place you in archery. He thinks you will excel in that field. I think he may be right."

"But it is not fair. I am all alone there. I do not know anyone. I want to be with my friends and with Ro. How can you take me out of my lessons to tell me this then, when we could have talked now? I told Elrohir to go away and leave me alone." Elladan said softly.

"Oh, my son. Elrohir will understand."

Elladan stood up quickly. "No he won't! He does not go to where my dreams are. Yet you placed him in training. Now that he is there, he is replacing me. It is not FAIR!"

Elrond held up his hand. "Calmly. I do not need you to yell at me. That is not right." Elrond sat down next to his son and put his arm around him. "You must understand, Elladan, that you and your brother may look alike, but you have separate personalities, and different abilities. You both will excel in different fields, and will have skills that out weigh the other."

"I am sorry father." Elladan whispered.

"Have I told you of my brother Elros?"

Elladan nodded remembering the tale his father told Elrohir and himself about a year ago.

"When we were a bit older then you and your brother, I remember Elros racing up to me telling me how great at archery he was. I remember feeling left out. I was a terrible shot. I would aim and sight down the shaft of the arrow and see the target, but no matter how hard I tried I could not release my arrow true. It would always falter and fall short of the center. Elros however, could notch his arrow to the bow, and release it always hitting the target dead center. To me it seemed as though he never had to aim."

Elladan glanced up at his father smiling. "Really?"

Elrond nodded. "I remember I was better with swords. Elros could not even lift them at first. He would look at me with jealousy in his eyes, and it caused may arguments. I could swing my sword with ease, while he would struggle with flipping it in his hands. Often he would drop it, and grumble to himself. So you see, even my brother and I had our differences."

"I was angry at Ro. I thought he was taking away my friend. He gets all the attention now." Elladan lowered his head.

"Elrohir gets the attention because he needs it. You do not. You have been training for a few months now, and have skills you brother does not yet posses. You are now going into archery because you need new training. Your skills with Galathil are over. He cannot teach you anything more, so you have advanced to a higher training group. Elrohir must stay and learn things that you have already learned." Elrond watched as understanding entered his son.

"May I go now? I have to apologize to Ro." Elladan quickly jumped up and waited until his father nodded. He raced down the halls and went in search for his brother.

He quickly ran to his brother's room and turned the knob, but it was locked. Confused he knocked. "Ro?"

He heard the click of the lock and saw his brother look out.

"Ro, I am sorry. I did not understand."

"It is your turn to leave me alone." Elrohir was about to shut the door on his brother who quickly placed his foot in the way.

"No, wait. I have to tell you I am truly sorry." Elladan quickly said. "I did not understand why I was taken out of the group, I thought you had asked for it to be so."

"Why in all of the Valar would I do that?" Elrohir snapped.

Elladan looked down. "I grew jealous. I am sorry."

Elrohir opened the door a little. "I would never want you to leave my side. I do not want you to go out of the group, nor would I take anything away from you."

"I know that now. I saw you training with Lólinder and I got jealous. It did not help matters when I had no one to train with."   
Elrohir opened the door a little more and stepped out. He stepped up to his brother and looked him straight in the eye. "I was jealous also." He admitted.

"You were?"

Elrohir nodded.

"Of what?"

"You have been getting closer and closer to father. I went to talk to him about our argument and I heard you talking about me. You also have traveled down the path of dreams, and I am left behind. Now you are in a different training group and I am left behind yet again."

Elladan sighed. "I do not wish for you to go into the path of dreams, Ro. It is scary, and all I ever get is that I do not understand them yet." He suddenly smiled. "Besides, when I wake, my eyes hurt."

"Hurt?" Elrohir frowned.

"When I first wake, they are dry. Father says it is because they are adjusting to now being open instead of closed all the time. He said in time they will no longer hurt and they will focus more. I will then gain elven eye sight."

Groaning, Elrohir reentered his room and his brother followed him. "Why is growing up so hard?"

Elladan shrugged. "Father told me that we will have different skills, and be better at one thing then the other."

Elrohir sat down on his bed and curled up into a ball. "I do not think I wish to travel the path now. After hearing your terrors, I do not want to grow up any longer."

"I know. But maybe yours will not be frightening. Perhaps you will dream of fireflies."

Elrohir smiled. "Oh I would love to see a firefly. Mother says they are so pretty, that they dance around without a care in the world."

Elladan grinned. "Am I forgiven for my nasty outburst?"

Elrohir sat up and nodded. "If I am."

The brother's quickly embraced and smiled happily. "I am bored." Elladan said after awhile.

"What shall we do?" Elrohir asked glancing at his brother who stood beside his fireplace.

"I want to go to the kitchen." Elladan grinned.

"Why?"

"I know that there are fresh pastries in the sill." Elladan said mischievously.

"Oh!" Elrohir widened his eyes. "You want to filch one?"

Elladan shook his head.

"Then what?"

"I want to take them all." He smirked.

Elrohir gasped. "We would get into so much trouble if we did that."

"Who said we are going to get caught?"

Both elves grinned mischievously at each other and quickly scampered from the bedroom down the halls and into the darkened halls of Rivendell. All the while never noticing a tall dark haired figure standing there in the shadows smiling to himself as he watching his twin's race to the kitchen eagerly for newly baked pastries. Whistling softly to himself he wandered to his study silently thinking to himself that once in awhile children must be allowed to get away with a little once in awhile. Closing the door he wandered to his desk and wrote a letter to Lothlorien where his wife was till visiting, to inform her of the twin's progress in their lessons.


	6. Tempting Skills: Understanding

**Chapter Six **

**Tempting Skills: Understanding**

The twins sat in the small cubicle in the kitchen nibbling on their pastries, surprised that they hadn't been found out and caught. Elladan glanced at his brother and grinned at what he saw. There was honey and apple and a tiny bit of sugar circling his mouth. He knew he looked much the same, with him frantically eating the last few pastries on the tray.

"We need something to drink." He muttered around the food in his mouth.

Elrohir smiled broadly and nodded. "I know there is some in the cellar. Be right back." With that the younger twin slipped out of the cubicle and down the cellar steps."

Elladan sat there uncomfortably for a few moments before his brother returned. 'What if he was caught without his brother there?' He shivered fearfully knowing the punishments that would come if he were caught. He also knew his brother would admit his guilt also. Elrohir slipped inside quickly with two cups of milk. He smiled and handed one to his twin.

* * *

Elrond paced his office with his arms clasped behind his back. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a pale advisor standing there holding a glass of wine.

"Glorfindel?" Elrond asked surprised.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked a bit too quickly, causing Elrond to raise his eyebrows in question.

The blond haired elf shook his head quickly stopping the question from forming on his lord's mouth. Elrond waved him to a chair, which the advisor took without question. With a great sigh he slumped into the cushioned back and rested his head wearily on his hand.

Elrond walked over and asked his question. "What ails you, my friend?"

Glorfindel held up his hand and shook his head again. "Do not ask, for I do not wish to speak of it." He looked up at Elrond with pleading eyes to ask no more questions. "I, however do not want to be left alone at this moment."

Elrond nodded and strolled over to his study pulling out reports, and letters that still remained unopened. He glanced over at his long time friend who sat there sipping his wine with shaky hands. "Help me with these reports?" He asked giving a small smile. He knew Glorfindel had his moods, sometimes disappearing for days at a time, but he had never seen his friend in one of his moods asking for company.

"I do not think I would be of great help to you, Elrond. Let me sit here quietly. Imagine I am not here." Glorfindel whispered.

Elrond frowned. 'Strange behavior.' He thought. He sat down and started opening his daily reports, of course, which should have been opened at the beginning of the day, not at dusk. Shaking his head, he stood and walked to his small wine rack and pulled out a flask of wine Thranduil had sent to him. Opening it he poured himself a glass, then walked back to his friend and refilled his goblet. Nodding his head in thanks Glorfindel rose the cup to his lips and took a long drink. It appeared his advisor was attempting to drink his ailment away. He placed the flask down on the table beside his aide and wandered back to his desk and sat down. 

They sat there in silence far into the night, Elrond glancing from time to time at his friend who sat there lost in his thoughts. Cautiously, he stood and walked back to his friend and shook his shoulder. Glorfindel looked up surprised. His eyes were dilated with drink and he smiled wanly.

"Have you finished drinking your sorrows away?" Elrond asked sitting down in the facing chair.

"Not even close my friend."

Elrond raised a delicate eyebrow. "Do you wish to speak of it?"

Glorfindel heaved a large sigh. "I do not know if me talking about my past would ease my troubled head. I have great memories and dreams. Some which cause me to drift into myself and leave all this behind." He waved his hands around him.

Elrond nodded. "Go on. I am always here to listen. You came to Rivendell running from something, tattered clothing hanging from your frame. Drenched with seawater. Haunted eyes." Elrond started softly. "But not once did you mention why you were running, nor where you came from. I took you in and sheltered you, and befriended you for your great courage, and abilities. You have been here beside me, when I married, when my twins were born, helped me with sword skills, sighting, helped me grow in many ways. I wish only to help you now."

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "My past is complicated, Elrond. Nor would you understand it. I do not believe that it will ease my head. I wake most nights drenched in sweat, shivering from a cold I do not remember. I feel my skin burn from a heat that haunts my dreams." Glorfindel sighed.

Elrond raised his eyebrows again. "Tell me."

"Pour me another glass, and perhaps I will gain the courage to do so."

Elrond complied and watched as his friend drained the contents of his glass in one long swig. He held out the glass for filling again.

"You know as must about me as I know about myself. However there is one small thing that I remember that I do not fully understand, nor that makes any sense to me." Glorfindel started. "I woke on the sandy beaches near the Gray Havens. I knew my name, but my skin burned. I knew nothing more. I wandered endlessly, surviving on instinct alone, and then I remember hearing some men talking about the elven refuge Rivendell." Glorfindel paused to take another drink. "It took some time, but I traveled here, and that is how we met. There were times I would wake from a nightmare, but I did not understand it fully. Then the other night when your son pointed out the monster wreathed in flame, memory came rushing back to me."

"The balrog?" Elrond whispered.

Glorfindel nodded hesitantly. "Think Elrond!" Glorfindel hissed loudly. "What stories do you remember of Gondolin?"  
Elrond felt his eyes widen. "I remember hearing of great warriors, demons. The downfall of the city, but not much else. I never really did pay attention to those stories, for they were before my time."

Glorfindel paused. Then whispered so softly that made Elrond have to lean forward to see if he had heard anything at all. "I was there."

Elrond frowned not understanding his friend's words. "You were in Gondolin?"

Glorfindel nodded warily. "From what I can remember, and pieces of my dreams, plus adding these new memories, I was there the year Gondolin fell."

"That is impossible, there was only one mention of a Glorfindel during that time." Elrond shook his head.

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "Glorfindel of the house of the golden flower."

Elrond gaped at his friend. He cleared his throat briefly. "It must be coincidence. Perhaps your parents thought the name well suited for you."

Glorfindel nodded. "I remember your father, Elrond. I remember his parents, it was foggy at first, but now it is as though they were standing before me no more then a few moments ago."

Elrond gulped, but remained silent.

"I still feel the heat, my skin burning, the feeling of weightlessness as I fell. I remember the balrog!" Glorfindel shuddered, and drained his goblet of wine. He shook his head. "I went over all this myself, but why would I have memories of a time if I was not there?"

"Glorfindel of the house of the golden flower died." Elrond softly said. "He slew the balrog of Morgoth, and fell." Elrond stood and went to his case of books and pulled one out. He returned and laid the book in his lap. "He fell after he fled the city with Tuor and Idril, and my father."

"I know all that, Elrond, trust me I know." Glorfindel shook his head. "Explain to me then how it is I have this Glorfindel of old's memories? How is it I can picture the Halls of Waiting? Why does my skin burn at the mere sight of the balrog? Why do I still feel the heat from it? Why do I remember falling?"

Elrond shook his head; he could not explain it himself. "Perhaps Galadriel has some answers that I do not?"

Glorfindel groaned. He shook his head. "There are no answers to these questions, Elrond. There never will be until I decide to travel to Valinor. Perhaps my answers lie in wait with the other Glorfindel." He stood up and wandered to the window.

"Is there more?"

"Always, my friend. More then you can ever imagine." Glorfindel whispered.

* * *

Elrohir raced through the halls, with his brother far behind, they were playing chase. They passed their father's study, then past the Halls of Learning, skidded around corners, and stopped at the Halls of Fire. Elladan tapped his brother's shoulder. "You are it!"

Elrohir smiled at his brother and pointed to the window inside the Halls of Fire. They rushed to the great pane and crawled onto the benches surrounding the room. Glancing out they saw Figwit and Erestor in a debate of sorts. Elladan grinned from ear to ear and quickly climbed down from his perch over to the water basins in the corner of the room. He grabbed the pitchers and lugged them back to the window where his brother sat watching. He pushed one up into his brothers waiting hands and placed the other onto the seat climbing up after it. Both boys softly pushed open the paned windows and leaned out seeing their advantage point. Elladan pulled the pitchers up one by one sitting them onto the sill and leaned out again. He whispered softly to his brother who nodded and both boys stood up gripping their pitchers in their hands.

Then they both tipped the water jugs, the water pouring out and landing on both elves below. They quickly clamored inside the window stifling their giggles, hearing muffled curses drift in through the windows. Then they about faced, jumped from the benches and ran out of the room before they were caught.

* * *

Figwit stood there shocked, and lifted his head trying to locate where the water had emerged. Erestor looked no better, although the scowl made Figwit grin triumphantly. "Well I suppose we deserved that!"

Erestor glared at him. "Who was it? Did you see?"

"No, but someone saw us and thought to cool us down." His grin widened. "Perhaps we can finish this discussion later?"

Erestor nodded and stalked away fuming. While Figwit stood and waited until he was out of earshot before bursting into laughter. Shaking his head, he wandered into the great house of Elrond to retreat to his chambers to change.

* * *

Elrohir, and Elladan flopped onto the couches outside their rooms giggling. "Do you suppose they know it was us?"

Elrohir shook his head. "That was fun. Let's do that again!"

Both twin's stood up and headed off to find their next victim. Some things were too good to let go of especially when they had still yet to be caught.


	7. Stronger Skills: Lessons Learned

**Chapter Seven **

**Stronger Skills: Lessons learned**

Someone shook his shoulder and he groaned. Elladan rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. "Go away." He mumbled.

"Ella, we are late, get up!"

Elladan shoved the blankets down and quickly sat up looking out the window. "Oh, no." He moaned. He shuffled to the edge of the bed and jumped down. "How late are we?" He asked while hopping around from one foot to the other quickly dressing himself.

"Late enough." Elrohir raced to the door and shoved it open. "Come on hurry."

Elladan glanced at his brother and noticed that he was already dressed. He quickly pulled off his nightwear and scourged around for a tunic that would not be ruined in archery lessons. He pulled on an old gray one followed by dark gray breeches. He gathered his shoulder length hair back into a topknot and raced to the door where his brother was waiting impatiently. Both boys broke into a desperate run down the halls, and down the stairs leading to the great oak doors. Elrohir shoved them open and raced down the front steps, and waved to his brother before racing off to his right to the training field, while his brother turned left and ran to the archery grounds.

Elrohir sprinted down the small dirt path, his lunch pouch banging against his leg, and he glanced up to the sky to see just how late he was. He broke out of the trees and into the field, running up to the waiting group. Galathil frowned at him as he joined the other boys.

"You are late, Peredhil." Galathil murmured. "Now that we are all here, let us begin."

Elrohir felt heat rise in his cheeks. Embarrassed, he cast his eyes to the ground. He heard a snicker from behind him and he furrowed his eyebrows listening intently on the conversation behind him, instead of the instructions of his lessons master.

"I cannot believe that he gets away with so much." One boy muttered.

"We all know why, he is the lords son." Another snickered.

"It shouldn't matter." Another whispered. "I think he should have to stay afterwards, just as we do if we are late."

"We all know that nothing will happen to him as punishment."

"Perhaps we should teach him a lesson?" The third voice whispered, making no attempt to conceal his words from the young elfling.

Elrohir swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"I hope they take him out of these lessons soon, just like they did his brother."

The boys continued whispering to each other, while Galathil informed them of the day's lessons. Once he had finished he called out to the boys to start, but called Elrohir over to him.

"I hope that you have a good excuse for being tardy."

"I apologize. I slept in this morning." Elrohir whispered keeping his head lowered as was proper when receiving a lecture.

"That is no excuse. I am sure that you are aware that this tardiness will not be tolerated."

Elrohir nodded.

"Good, then I am sure that this will not happen again." Galathil said. "Now go to your lessons." He waved Elrohir away with his hand.

Elrohir quickly sprinted away from his lessons master sighing in relief. He was sure that his father would hear of this, and he would be properly disciplined for it, but he got off easy with Galathil. Elrohir entered the woods that littered the borders of the field and stopped when three boys stepped out onto the path, blocking his way. He turned around and found two others standing behind him, blocking his retreat. Confused, he raised his head high, and waited. The oldest boy and tallest of the five stepped forward and gave his shoulder a small shove.

"So, half elf. What punishment has Galathil raised for you?" He sneered.

"That is none of your concern." Elrohir said confidently. "What Galathil sets before me, is my business only. I will take what is thrown at me."

"Truly?" The boy smirked. "Then perhaps you won't mind a little teaching on our part."

"I do not see how you are qualified to teach anyone anything." Elrohir felt his heart flutter nervously.

The boy narrowed his eyes and gave Elrohir a powerful shove to the ground. Before he was able to get up one of the boys behind him grabbed his arms and held him down. Elrohir struggled but found it fruitless and stilled his movements.

The older boy smirked and leaned over to one of the other boys and whispered into his ear. Elrohir watched frightened. He did not know what plans they had for him, nor how far they would go to teach him their lesson, as they had put it. He silently waited, keeping himself calm and collected on the outside, while on the inside he was screaming with panic.

* * *

Elladan entered the archery field, and sighed relived that he was not the only one who was late. Two other boys and the lessons master had yet to show up. He quickly ran to the others and grinned at a boy he had quickly befriended.

"Talk about luck on your part, Elladan." The boy, named Hallaquelle. Elladan called him Halla for short.

"You are telling me. I cannot believe my brother and I slept in this morning." He glanced over his shoulder and looked around the field, which was littered with targets and stumps with bows and quivers of arrows on them. They stood and chatted for a few more minutes, when suddenly, Elladan felt an overpowering sense of fear enter his heart. He swallowed and gasped in surprise. He spun around curiously; ignoring the look that Halla gave him.

"What is it?"

Elladan shook his head scrunching up his forehead. "I-I do not know." He tried to shake the feeling off, but it kept getting more intense as the time passed. Elladan started to feel as though it were him that the fear issued from; when it suddenly dawned on him that something was terribly wrong. "Something is wrong."

"Wrong?" Hallaquelle glanced around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary looked back at his friend. "I do not see anything out of place."

Elladan felt his eyes widen. "Not here, with my brother!" He dropped his bag, bow and arrows and ran out of the field towards the fields his brother trained in.

Startled, Halla followed. They dodged bushes and rocks, and quickly made their way to the field, and saw the lessons master sitting sharpening his sword. He glanced up curiously, and surprised stood up seeing his former students.

"Elladan? Hallaquelle? What brings you from your training?" Galathil asked curiously.

"Where is Ro?" Elladan asked, the panic rising in his chest.

"Ro?" The lessons master furrowed his eyebrows.

"Elrohir!" Elladan gasped flustered. "Something is wrong!"

Startled with the urgency in the young elf's tone, he nodded towards the trees and led the way towards them. Elladan quickly darted around the lessons master and raced to the trees. "Elrohir!" Elladan shouted as he entered the trees. Elrohir bit his lip as his hands were tied behind his back and he was thrown against the base of a large oak tree. The eldest boy smiled seeing Elrohir's discomfort. "Now, what do you think we should do with him?"

One of the other boys frowned. "Haevásaion."

"You loosing your nerve, Imfana?"

The boy quickly shook his head and backed away.

"We could tie him up into the tree, and let him starve. Or we could strip him down and let the animals get him." Haevásaion sneered, seeing Elrohir squirm against his bonds.

"My father will hear of this!" Elrohir spat. "You will be punished for this."

"Your father will not hear of this elfling, for if he does, I will make sure that your brother will no longer be known as a twin!" He pulled out his small dagger for emphasis and held it against Elrohir's left cheek. 

Elrohir gulped. He eyed the dagger then turned his gray eyes to the dark blue ones of Haevásaion. "What do you want?" He whispered.

"I want you to remove yourself from these lessons! I do not want to see you here again, nor do I wish to loose the favor I have with Galathil. One day I will be his apprentice and I will succeed him in his lessons." Haevásaion hissed. "I will untie you and you are to leave these grounds immediately. Do not return."

Elrohir nodded sadly, but agreed. Haevásaion grinned triumphantly and cut the rope that bound Elrohir. Sadly, he rubbed his arms and looked at the taller boy.

"You are not to mention this to anyone! Do you understand? Not even your brother." With that Haevásaion spun around and left the small clearing leaving Elrohir by himself.

Elrohir stood still, and silently watching the five boys exit the clearing. Once he was alone, he felt the strength leave his knees and he fell to the ground. He lowered his head to his hands in shame. He gave in to them, and he knew he should have fought. He should not have given in to those bullies. Finally, he stood up and lifted his head taking in a deep breath and made his way towards his father's house. He completely by passed the field and exited on the other side and slipped unnoticed into the great house. Silently and quickly he made his way to his room and shut the door behind him. There he lowered his brave face and burst into tears, throwing himself on his bed.

* * *

Elladan raced down the small dirt path, calling out his brother's name. He started to grow more and more concerned as he ran, but he felt relief enter his heart when he saw five other elves up ahead. He raced over to them and called out.

"Have you seen my brother?"

The taller of the boys turned and raised an eyebrow. "I did earlier, but I think he went home."

Elladan stopped, stunned. "What? Why?"

Galathil and Halla came up behind him and stood and listened at the exchange.

Galathil asked softly. "Haevásaion, why would he go home?"

The elf shrugged. "I am not certain, but he mentioned he was not feeling well."

Before the questions had been asked, Elladan had spun around and raced towards his home. Something was wrong, and he was going to find out what it was. He quickly ran up the stairs and through the great oak doors, running up the stairs to his brother's room. If he was not feeling well, he would be in one of two places. One his room, or two with his father. He entered the family quarters and slowed his pace. Once at his brother's door he turned the knob, but to his surprise it was locked.

He knocked and whispered. "Ro? Open up." Elladan whispered.

He received no answer. He knocked again, and whispered a little louder. "Ro, what is wrong?"

Still nothing. "Erhir?" He whispered desperately. "Please!"

"What are you doing?" A voice behind him asked sternly. "Should you not be at your lessons?"

Elladan spun around startled not hearing his father's approach. "I was, but something is wrong." He explained quickly.

His father raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Elladan nodded and glanced back at his brother's door. Elrond noticed his elder son's discomfort and frowned. "Where is your brother?"

"I think he is in there. The door is locked, but he won't answer me."

Elrond took a deep breath and stepped forward. He knocked on the door, calling out his son's name.

"Haevásaion said he was not feeling well."

"Who?" Elrond looked down at his son, concern growing inside the pit of his stomach at the words 'not well'.

"One of the boys he takes his lessons with." Elladan said softly.

Elrond nodded and knocked a little harder. "Elrohir! Open this door now, please."

There was no response. "Elrohir Elrondion!" Elrond knocked firmly. Elrond tried the door, but true to his son's words, the door was locked. "Elladan, go to Glorfindel's chambers and see if he is awake. Tell him to come here."

Elladan nodded and raced down the halls turning the corner. Elrond watched silently and tried knocking again. "Elrohir, open the door." He waited, but heard no sounds coming from inside.

Elrond groaned, and waited impatiently until his son returned. His advisor, who was rubbing his eyes tiredly, followed him. "What is amiss?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"I am uncertain. I believe my son has locked himself in his chambers. Would you know of a way inside?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Figwit." He stated matter of factly. "He can open pretty much anything, if he sets his mind to it."

Elrond nodded and glanced at his eldest, who nodded wordlessly, and quickly ran off.

"Why would Elrohir lock himself in his chambers?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

Elrond shook his head. Both stood there until Figwit arrived with Elladan. "You called for me my lord?"

"Can you open this door?" Elrond asked.

Figwit narrowed his eyes glancing at the small oval shaped lock. "Perhaps. I need a pin." He looked up and glanced at the elf lords.

Elrond unclasped his cloak and handed the broach to the dark haired elf. "Will this do?"

Figwit took the item and nodded. He pulled the clasp back and bent the metal, beginning his work.After what seemed like hours, the door clicked, and Elrond turned the handle, pushing the door open. He glanced over his shoulder and wordlessly told the others to remain where they were. Glorfindel held Elladan, who danced impatiently, back. Elrond closed the door behind him.

"Elrohir?" Elrond whispered into the darkness. The sounds of sniffles reached his ears, and he wandered to the bed, where the small figure of his son laid. Elrond sat on the edge of the bed, and touched his son's shoulder. "What is wrong, my son?"

Elrohir pulled away from his father's touch, and buried his head into his pillow.

"Elrohir." Elrond pulled his son onto his back, and saw the red tear streaked face, and the glistening eyes. "What is it? What causes you to cry?"

His youngest pulled away again and rolled over, trying to muffle his sobbing into his pillow.

"Are you ill?"

No response. "Elrohir Peredhil, I must know what ails you. Are you injured? Did something happen?"

His son sniffed and shook his head.

"Look at me." His son shook his head again. Elrond stood up and paced around thinking. He knew the stubbornness of his son's, but this was the first time he was at a loss of what to do. "Would you like me to leave?" Elrond asked curiously.

This time his son nodded. "Would you like Elladan to come in?" Again his son shook his head. Frustrated, Elrond exited his son's room. As he closed the door behind him, the three elves looked at him. "There is nothing I can do until he is ready to answer my questions."

"May I go in?" Elladan asked.

Elrond shook his head. "He does not wish to be around anyone at the moment, my son. Perhaps later, after your lessons."

"But-"

Elrond raised his hand. "No buts. He wishes to be alone. Now we must allow him that privacy. He cannot be alone for long.

Now off with you to your lessons." Elrond watched as his eldest hung his head and sulkily walked down the hall.

"I will be in my study." Elrond muttered and wandered down the halls leaving two confused elves in his wake.

"What do you suppose?" Glorfindel asked frowning.

Figwit shrugged. "Who knows."

Glorfindel looked at the young elf in front of him, then to the door. "Both twins like you, and your stories. Perhaps you could try to ease the young ones mind?"

Figwit widened his eyes. "Why me?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Because you are still young and the boys trust you." He cracked open the door and shoved the dark haired elf through the door.

Figwit stood inside the large room and glanced around him. This was the first time he had entered one of the twin's room. He took in the delicate images, and the candle bases, wall sconces, tapestries, and furniture that littered around him. Slowly and silently he walked forward. He heard a loud sob and turned his eyes to the bed. There lay the youngest son of lord Elrond. Frowning, he took in the elfling. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair tousled, the bed was a mess. Slowly he walked forward then sat in the small wooden chair by the bed.

"I see that you have a predicament." Figwit whispered softly.

Startled, the elfling rolled over and turned a tear stained face to the young elf. Elrohir sat up slowly wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve.

Figwit smiled, and reached his hand out to grab a cloth that sat on the bedside table. He passed it to the young boy. "Perhaps this would aid you better, then your sleeve."

Elrohir took it and wiped his nose.

"Now, why the sad little face?" Figwit whispered again.

Elrohir turned his head away but remained silent.

"Alright. How about a tale?" He raised an eyebrow in question, causing Elrohir to turn his head back and nod.

Figwit leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and smiled. "Would you like to hear of a young elfling like yourself? One who had succumbed to tears, and sadness?"

Slowly Elrohir nodded.

Figwit began his story, earning the full attention of the small elfling on the bed.

* * *

Elladan raced home and entered his father's study quickly. "Has Elrohir come out yet? May I go see him? What was wrong? Is he alright?"

Elrond sighed. "One question at a time, my son. Elrohir is still in his room, and you may not see him just yet. As for what is wrong I do not know."

Elrond walked forward and gripped his son's shoulder. "How were your lessons?"

"I could not concentrate. I was worried all morning."

Elrond nodded and waved his hand over his desk pointing out the mass of papers. "So was I my son. Perhaps we shall go and see if Elrohir is ready to come out?"

Elladan nodded eagerly. He grabbed his father's hand and dragged him out the door. Elrond smiled and allowed himself to be led down the halls.

* * *

Figwit smiled as he finished the story.

"Why was he so sad?" Elrohir asked softly, speaking for the first time in hours.

"He was afraid of what people would think."

"Did you know him?" 

Figwit smiled and nodded.

"Did he think no one would believe him? Or that he was making everything up?"

Again Figwit nodded. "He was afraid that his friends would never speak with him again, or he would loose his place among his family. But you know, the truth is freedom. Hiding from things never makes things better. It only causes grief and heartache."

"Who was he?"

Figwit grinned this time and leaned forward. "It was I. I learned that telling my elders what ailed me always set my worries at ease. Do you know why I chose this story?"

Elrohir slowly nodded. "Because I was crying."

"Do you wish to talk about why you were crying?" Figwit asked.

Elrohir shook his head quickly.

"Why is that?"

"I am not allowed to." The small elfling whispered so softly, Figwit had to lead closer to make out the words.

"Oh?" Figwit whispered back. "And why not?"

"Because."

"That is not an answer, Elrohir. What happened that caused you worry, and fear?"

Elrohir took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Will it help if I give you my word that I will keep this between you and I?"

Elrohir nodded, but whispered back. "You listen to my father, so you have to tell him what happened."

Figwit frowned and sighed. "Elrohir, I do not wish for you to be saddened by an event that happened. I only wish to understand what makes you upset."

"If I say anything I will no longer look like Ella." He whispered.

Figwit raised his eyebrows. "You will always look like Elladan. Nothing can change that."

Elrohir nodded. "Yes there is. If someone hurt me."

Figwit paused. "Who would hurt you?" He picked his words carefully.

Elrohir turned his head to the door when he heard a click, and he flopped onto his bed rolling over. Figwit groaned softly, looking over his shoulder. There stood Elrond with raised eyebrows at his young advisor.

Figwit glanced once more at Elrohir then stood up and walked out the door with Elrond. "You had to come in at that moment?"

"I was not aware that you were inside, Figwit." Elrond murmured. "Elladan has gone to change. What do you know about what happened to Elrohir?"

"Nothing more then before. He was about to tell me, when he heard you enter." Figwit grumbled. "He did mention something about not looking like his brother anymore, regarding someone hurting him, but I was unable to get anymore information."

Elrond looked at the door startled. "Someone hurting him?" He glanced at Figwit.

The dark haired elf shrugged. "I told him a story from my youth. It seemed to ease his mind a little. Perhaps giving me a bit more time I may be able to find out what troubles him."

Elrond frowned. "If someone has threatened my son, I wish to know who."

Figwit nodded. "As do I."

Both elf lords looked at the door silently their faces growing dark with concern, and worry. But also with anger and fear of the unknown. Elrond allowed Elladan to enter his brother's chambers and after a few hours of not seeing either of his children, he opened the door and saw them curled up together on the large bed, seeping soundly.

Elrond walked to his study and sat up thinking through the night, when suddenly a thought came to him. He got up and told a guard to summon Galathil, his son's lessons master. Perhaps he would know something more.


	8. Dejected Skills: Aquiring Courage

**Chapter Eight **

**Dejected Skills: Acquiring Courage **

Figwit wandered down the halls in the early morning. The sun had yet to rise, and dew still lingered on the leaves and grass outside the windows. He enjoyed this time of morning, for the solitude and calming effect it had on him. The smells of a new day drifted to his nose. The chill smells of night still endured in the air. The peace that he felt hindered his thoughts of the previous day. He did not notice anything around him, nor did he see Elrond lurking in the shadows ahead of him. It was not until he was almost upon him did he shake himself from his reverie that he quickly apologized.

"My lord!" Figwit gasped quickly. "My apologies."

Elrond glanced at his young aide with amusement. "Good morning, Figwit. What hauls you out of bed this early?"

Figwit smiled bashfully. "I am always out of bed at this hour, my lord."

Elrond nodded. The dark elf lord wandered to the window and pushed the filmy curtain aside to glance out at the pale light that flooded the valley. "Would you care for a drink?" Elrond asked looking over his shoulder.

Figwit hesitated briefly before nodding.

Elrond turned away from the window and motioned for Figwit to follow him into his sitting room. The young elf complied, following into the dim candle lit room. It was the first time Figwit had been permitted into the elf lord's private chambers, and he was surprised to find it in disarray. Stunned he glanced at the many cloaks and robes scattered unceremoniously on chairs. Papers were littered everywhere, and the lord's sword was leaning against the hearth. He raised an eyebrow amused. Figwit wandered over to a chair and pulled the cloak off the back and hung it on a small peg in the stone. Then he sat down and patiently waited while Elrond poured a steaming cup of tea or hot beverage from a pot hooked above the fire.

Elrond handed him a cup and sat down opposite him blowing on the steaming liquid before placing the cup to his lips. "I spoke with Galathil last night."

Figwit paused with the cup to his lips. He lowered the cup and lifted his head confused. "Galathil, my lord?"

"My son's teacher. He is Elrohir's lessons master for tracking, concealment, and silence."

Figwit furrowed his brows searching his memory as to where he had heard the name before. Then it dawned on him. "Galathil!"

He exclaimed. "He was my lessons master."

Elrond nodded smiling. He took another sip off his cup and waited.

"What did he have to say about the events yesterday?" Figwit asked also taking a sip of his drink. The hot liquid poured down his throat, the faint taste of honey and lemon lingering in his mouth. He glanced at the cup in his hands pleasantly surprised.

"All he was able to tell me was that Elrohir was late in attending lessons. He also said that my young son is not quite fitting into the group."

Figwit raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I do not understand my lord. Not quite fitting in?" He paused and took another drink.

"How so?"

"Apparently the other elfling's find it easy to ruffle his feathers." Elrond chucked at himself before continuing. "I think perhaps it is because he is my son, and he is a twin."

"But surely the other elfling's would find it enthralling to behold elven twins."

Elrond chuckled again. "Do you have any siblings Figwit?"

The young elf shook his head. "Nay, I am an only child."

"Being a twin is a very hard concept for one to comprehend."

"I remember the day your son's were born." Figwit started. "I had never heard of an elf birthing two. A rare apperception. I was bewildered, and stunned."

Elrond nodded. "It was only possible through my half mortal heritage. I remember the heartache and distress with being a twin. I can only image what it is like for my son's."

Figwit lifted the cup to his lips again. "So that is all Galathil was able to recall of the events?"

Elrond nodded taking a drink and placing the now empty cup on the corner of the fireplace that was cold from a few nights of no use. "I will have to try to speak with Elrohir again."

"Do you suppose Elladan will be able to rend the information from him?"

"They are close, I think perhaps Elladan will know before the rest of us. Although you were close yesterday."

Figwit smirked. "That was only because I told him a story from my youth. I used to be teased for the color of my hair."

Elrond raised his eyebrows smiling. "Indeed?"

"If you remember Elrond, the elves that I grew up with were all blond fair-haired elves. The only other dark haired elves they had beheld were you and Gil-Galad. They surely wouldn't tease you or him as I recall."

Elrond roared with laughter. "I remember now the many nights I would see you in the gardens overwrought with tears."

Figwit gaped. "You saw that?"

Elrond nodded. "I think that is when I first noticed your courage and strength."

Figwit slowly smiled, memories of his youth coming to the surface. "I assume you no longer have those problems?"

Figwit shook his head. "Who would dare tease my while I am in the company of Lord Elrond?" He smiled quirking a brow.

* * *

Elladan rolled over on the soft plush mattress and felt something hard digging into his back. He squirmed and shifted his position to see what it was, only to discover it was his brother's arm. He twisted under the covers and lay face to face with his sleeping twin. He watched his brother's eyelids flutter in dreams, only once in awhile he would mumble something in his sleep. Elladan grinned as he watched. He continued to watch, when finally his brother's eyes slowly opened. They looked glassy and tired.

"Hi." Elrohir said softly.

Elladan grinned. "Hey, you are finally awake."

Elrohir rolled onto his back and closed his eyes again. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I watched you sleep for a few minutes." Elladan confessed sitting up. "I am hungry."

Elrohir remained quiet. His memories drifted back to the day before and he shivered.

"Come on, let's go see what is for breakfast." Elladan said jumping from the bed. He turned when he received no response from his brother. "Ro?"

"I am not hungry. Go ahead without me."

Elladan frowned and wandered back to the bed. He pulled himself back onto the mattress and crawled over to his brother and stared down at him. "You are still sad."

Elrohir rolled away from his brother and curled up into a small ball. "I do not want to go anywhere today. Go away."

Elladan sat back sadly. Downcast, he hopped from the bed and left his brother's room. Why was he brother so sad? He thought while he traveled down the halls of Rivendell. He remembered how he pushed his brother away at first when his dreams had started. Perhaps his brother would seek him out later. Elladan smiled and hopped down the halls and turned the corner stumbling into a pair of legs. He fell hard on his bottom and glanced up accusingly at the perpetrator. It was Glorfindel.

"Well, what have we here?" Glorfindel chuckled. "It is one of the mischievous twins of Elrond." He bent down and pulled the small elfling up on his feet.

"I am not mischievous." Elladan said firmly placing both hands on his hips indignantly.

Glorfindel howled. "Truly not little lord. Where is your counterpart?"

"He is sad and still in bed."

"Sad?" Glorfindel raised a finger to his lips thinking. "Well now why don't we see if we can cheer him up? Let us gather some food and head back to his chambers, shall we?" Glorfindel held out a hand and grasped Elladan's smaller one.

"Glor?" Elladan looked up to the tall elf lord.

"Yes?"

"Why were you afraid of the picture in the book?"

Glorfindel felt his heart flutter. "Which one?" He whispered.

"The one of the monster in fire." Elladan said not remembering the name.

"The balrog?" Glorfindel hissed.

"Yes that one."

Glorfindel stopped and lowered himself to one knee. "That is a demon from my dreams. One who has haunted me for years."

Elladan looked wide-eyed at the blond elf. "You have bad dreams too?" 

Glorfindel slowly smiled. "I do little one. Even one as old as I."

"Is your monster real like those ones in my dreams?"

Glorfindel paused wondering how much to tell the little one in front of him. "Yes, little lord. They are. But let us not dwell on monsters and demons. Instead, let us find a way to cheer up your brother." Glorfindel stood up and shivered slightly before casting an uncertain smile downwards.

* * *

Figwit shook his head waiting in his chair. Elrond had disappeared into his bedchambers to change out of his nightwear. He glanced around him again and feeling uneasy he stood up and started picking up the scattered robes and papers that littered around him. He heard the door open and he spun around startled.

Elrond roared. "What in all of Arda do you think you are doing?"

"Being one of the most respected elf lords, you have got to be the most unruly one I have ever met." Figwit muttered.

Elrond laughed. "Will you put my robes down and come with me to my study?"

Figwit held the robe in his hand and pursed his lips. Taking a deep breath he sighed. "What shall we discuss today?" He asked placing the robe neatly folded onto a small bench by the window.

"Same as usual. Shall I now call you my maid rather then my advisor?" Elrond asked quirking an eyebrow amused. He watched as Figwit spun around aghast. "Varda, no!"

"Then put down my robes and come with me." Elrond smiled waving his arms to the door. Figwit paused and glanced around him. There were only three robes left on the backs of the chairs.

"Figwit, the robes will just be scattered around again before the end of the day. Leave them, young maid."

"Elrond!" Figwit gasped.

"Well, come on then."

Figwit followed Elrond out the door and chuckled to himself. "I would hate to see the state of your bedchambers my lord."  
Elrond pushed Figwit ahead of him and grumbled. "I am entitled to have a bit of disarray in my life. Valar knows I have twins. I am much practiced at it."

"I would think they would be the unruly state in your life, not your chambers."

"Figwit, they are only thus when my wife is away. Now will you please move."

Both elf lords laughed their voices filling the halls of Imladris with glee.

* * *

Glorfindel watched Elladan scramble around the kitchen grabbing items off cupboards, counters, tables and stools. The young elf had decided to make Elrohir's favorite breakfast, but he was grabbing everything he could get his hands on instead of preparing the batter for the pancakes.

Glorfindel shook his head amused. "Elladan, why do you think that berries are part of griddle cakes?"

"Glor, we could put them inside the batter." Elladan said as if he had come up with a brilliant idea.

"Alright then, get the bowl there." Glorfindel pointed to the green pottery one sitting by the door.

Elladan looked at his arms, which were filled with baskets of berries, a few apples, some sugar, and a stir spoon. He looked up at Glorfindel his eyes wide and confused as to how he would pick the bowl up with everything in his arms.

Glorfindel laughed. "Put those items over here, and then grab the bowl little one." Glorfindel said pointing to the table, while reaching for the cast iron pan above him.

"I am not little." Elladan stated indignantly.

"Of course." Glorfindel pulled a flint out of a tightly wrapped bag and knelt beside the wood stove. He reached inside and shifted the ashes around before placing tinder inside to catch a flame.

They got the fire roaring and the batter mixed and Glorfindel smiled. "Would you like to add the berries and apples?"

Elladan smiled broadly and nodded excitedly. The elf lord watched as the small elf dumped the cut up fruit into the bowl. Then he allowed Elladan to stir it before he dumped some of it into the pan heating on the stove.

Elladan sat down on the small stool and watched as Glorfindel cooked up the griddlecakes, and smiled as the smells drifted to his nose. "Those smell so good." He said swinging his legs back and forth.

"Aye, they do. Do you think these will lighten your brother's spirits?" Glorfindel asked smiling.

"Oh, yes. My stomach is grumbling, anxious to eat them."

Glorfindel chuckled. He turned his head sideways as he heard the kitchen door open. There stood Figwit and Elrond looking at them amused.

"Good morning. Something smells good in here." Elrond said wandering over to the stove. "What are those?"

"What do they look like?" Glorfindel smirked.

Elrond frowned. "They appear to be griddle cakes, but what are those?" Elrond asked pointing to the blue that seeped through the cooking batter.

"Oh sweet Elbereth!" Glorfindel roared. "Those are berries, Elrond!" Glorfindel flipped the griddlecakes and placed the pan down again.

Elrond shook his head. "I now seem to have a new maid, and a cook." Elrond laughed.

Glorfindel cocked an eyebrow in question, but caught Figwit's shaking head. "Do not ask. You do not want to know."

Elrond glanced over at the beaming face of his eldest son. "Good morning, Elladan."

The young elfling grinned from ear to ear. "The berries were my idea, father. They will make Elrohir so happy."

"Has he said anything about yesterday?" Elrond asked pulling up a stool next to his son.

Elladan shook his head. "He is still sad."

Elrond nodded and turned his head to watch his advisors. Figwit was leaning against the wall, watching Glorfindel cook the griddlecakes and place the cooked ones onto a platter. Silently, he thanked the Valar for the kindness of the two warriors before him. They would do almost anything to lighten the moods of his children. They would also go out of their way, and pause in their duties to assist them in any way that they could. Elrond smiled, two warriors who had hearts that were so big that anyone would smile seeing them around the youths in Rivendell. So kind, yet so deadly that you would run seeing their fury, and anger.

Somehow it caused Elrond to wonder how the memory of a balrog would frighten an elven warrior of such rage and love. He shook his head.

He felt a hand take his and he looked down at his son. He grinned. "They do smell wondrous do they not?"

His son nodded anxiously. "Are they done yet?" Elladan asked the blond elf lord at the stove.

"Almost little one." Glorfindel smiled.

"I am not little, remember!" Elladan cast a warning glare at the elf.

"Right, I forgot." Glorfindel smirked throwing a look at the younger elf beside him watching.

Figwit grinned flashing his pearl white teeth. "No little ones around here, that I can see." He said looking around the room.  
Elladan beamed.

* * *

Elrohir sat up slowly, looking around his room. He was so bored, and his stomach was starting to hurt. He had not eaten dinner, nor had he had any breakfast yet. He slowly got out of bed and wandered over to the window. He pushed aside the curtains and pushed on the shutters to look out into the growing daylight. He saw some elves around his age racing around playing a game of catch. His smile faded remembering the words of Haevásaion, from the day before. He shivered, and pushed away from the window angrily. 'Why did I not fight back?' He wondered to himself. 'I have as much right to attend training as they do.'

He walked over to his chest and pulled out a clean tunic for the day. He got dressed and pondered what he would say when he refused to go to training. There came a knock at his door and he stopped pacing. "Come in." He said softly.

Elrohir gaped at the three elves and his twin as they entered his room. Something smelled wondrous as they placed a large tray on his small table. "Good morning, Elrohir." Elrond said as he waved his youngest over. Elrohir paused before climbing onto his father's lap and hugging him tightly.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"Glorfindel, and Elladan worked very hard this morning on a surprise for you."

Elrohir glanced at his smiling brother, then at the tall blond elf. His eyes wandered over to the steaming platter and he sniffed the air, catching a faint hint of griddlecakes. He jumped down excitedly, and quickly lifted the lid.

Figwit and Glorfindel sat down on the chairs by the fire and watch silently as the twins and Elrond engaged in their morning meal. Figwit threw a smile at the elder elf beside him, and he hoped that one day he would get to know him better.

"Come you two, join us." Elrond beckoned them over. The elf lord watched as his two advisors stood and walked to the table and helped themselves to a savoury meal. The morning drifted away as they sat and kept the twins occupied. Elrond hoped that by late afternoon he would be able to gather the information he wanted from his youngest son.


	9. Challenging Skills: Lessons Learned

**Chapter Nine **

**Challenging Skills: Lessons Learned **

Elrond sat at his desk amongst a stack of papers that littered his desk. The morning events drew a lazy smile across his face as he quickly added a note to the bottom of one. He glanced down and realized that he surely was not paying attention for he had just informed King Thranduil that he had griddlecakes with berries in them that morning. Shaking his head at his odd note he decided to quickly add at the bottom that he would soon visit. Elrond sat back sighing. It had been far too long since he had visited Mirkwood. Perhaps the time was drawing near to do so. He also wanted to see the new prince that had been born early that year.

The elf lord sat forward in his chair again and brought forward another parchment. He quickly read over the reports of his guards surrounding the borders of Rivendell, much to his distaste, orcs were being spotted more and more on the opposite shore. He frowned remembering his son's dreams and he silently prayed to the Valar that Elladan and Elrohir did not stumble near the river anytime soon. Elrond placed his insignia to the note and put that one aside with the many others he had been working on that afternoon. Reaching out for another one his hand paused as laughter drifted in through the closed door of his study. He glanced up, and quickly followed the sounds coming to the conclusion that his son's were about.

He reached back and stretched just as the door slammed open revealing his twin son's. Caught in a state of laziness, Elrond quickly stood and gathered them in for a hug.

Elrohir looked into his eyes and smiled. "Do we have to go to lessons today?"

Elrond chuckled. "I am afraid so my son." He nodded causing his young son to pout.

Elrohir squirmed out of his embrace and walked over to the desk and looked at all the papers. He reached out a small hand to touch one, accidentally knocking over the inkbottle sitting to the side. Elrohir snatched his hand back quickly muttering an apology.

Elrond sighed and stood up. Walking back to his desk he grabbed his blot cloth and quickly cleaned up the mess. "It is alright my son." He winked. "I didn't want to read that one anyway." He smirked seeing his son's bewildered expression. In all truth he had wanted to read it, but it was less important then many of the others that sat before him.

Elladan stepped next to his brother and stood on his tiptoes to see all the papers on the desk. "What are all those?" He asked.

Elrond reached down and picked his eldest son up. "Those Elladan are reports and letters from neighboring cities."

Elladan frowned. "Why do they write to you?" He twisted in his father's grasp and reached down to grab one of the parchments.

"I suppose they think I need to know certain events. When it comes to the protection of Rivendell and the valley, there are things that I need to be kept informed of." Elrond tried to explain.

"What does this one say?" Elladan asked waving the one in his hand in front of his father's face.

Elrond quickly grabbed the paper and quickly scanned over the contents. He sat down placing his eldest in his lap, silently pleased of his son's interest. "Well, it says-"

Elrohir grumbled silently and walked away from his brother and father. 'How boring.' He thought to himself as he seated himself on the window bench. He noticed a book sitting on the sill and he picked it up flipping through the many pages of cursive script. He couldn't understand a thing. Elrohir lifted his head and glanced at the shelf littered with books and he quickly put the one in his hands down and went in search of another. He quickly jumped from the window bench and wandered over to the many books lining his father's study. Seeing a small step stool in the corner he dragged it over to the shelves and climbed onto it. He reached out his left hand and traced his fingers along the old worn bound books.

He pulled one down and flipped open to the front forming the words with his mouth. Maps of Arda. Concluding that it was too boring, he placed it back on the shelf and pulled down a green bound one. He opened the old worn leather and glanced at the pages. Wrinkling his nose he decided that this one was too smelly, and put that one back. His fingers found a blue bound book and he smiled at the color. He flipped it open and saw pictures. Grinning triumphantly he climbed off the stool and wandered back to the window seat. He glanced over at his father and brother, and seeing them still talking he opened the book seeing pictures of all kinds of things. The first section was plants and flowers.

Elrohir was not sure how much time had past, only that he had gone from his sitting position to laying down on his stomach. He felt a hand on his back and he glanced up from the many pictures in the book.

"What are you reading my son?" Elrond asked pulling the book from in front of Elrohir's face.

Elrohir sat up shrugging his shoulders. "The pictures are nice."

Elrond chuckled. "This is a book of healing." Elrond sat down beside his youngest and opened the book to the front. "These are pictures of plants that help aid healing." Elrond pointed to the flowers and leaves. Elrond flipped a few pages and pointed to the animal section. "These are various animals that also help healing. Some are dangerous."

Elrohir completely enthralled with his father's attention climbed onto his lap squirming to see the pictures better. "Which ones are danger-ooze?"

"Dangerous." Elrond corrected. He pointed to a rather large spider. "This one is poisonous. Its bite can harm a young child and possibly bring death." Elrond explained gently, seeing his son's eyes grow wide.

Elrohir's eyes danced around the floor quickly. Elladan climbed up onto the window bench and sat down next to them now interested in the contents of the book. "Are there spiders in here?" Elrohir whispered softly.

Elrond smiled. "There are no poisonous spiders in Rivendell my son."

Elrohir released his breath and pulled at some of the pages. "What are these?" He asked staring at pictures of cloth.

"These are healing aids. Certain things that we would bind an injury in. This is gauze." Elrond said pointing to a white mesh cloth. "This helps a wound breath. That way if you have a cut it can breathe and stay clean at the same time."

Elrohir pulled at some more pages, causing Elrond to chuckle at his son's interest. Elrohir paused at pictures of tools. "What do these do?" 

Elladan leaned in and touched a picture of a knife. "It looks like a knife to me." He stated, getting a little bored at looking at pictures.

"Those are scalpels. They assist in cutting dead skin away or surgery."

"What is Surgy?" Elrohir frowned feeling the word fall off his tongue awkwardly.

"Surgery. It is when someone is hurt really bad. They need more then gauze or sutures to keep them safe."

Elladan sat back leaning against the plush cushions on the window seat. He was getting bored and his father and brother were engrossed with the book. He glanced at them curiously then quickly slid off the bench. Casting a look over his shoulder he slipped from the room unnoticed. He sighed frustrated. What could he do while his brother and father read? He wondered. He walked back to his room and sat on his bed. He scanned the room looking for anything to play with. Lessons were not to start for another hour or so, but seeing this as an opportunity to impress his lessons master, he took up his small training sword and his bows and arrows and raced to the training grounds.

He pushed aside the bushes and walked into the field and saw that he was not the only one who had decided to do a bit of early training. Confidently he wandered into the center and he noticed the boys had stopped what they were doing watching him curiously. One boy, Elladan remembered from his former lessons, turned with a look of utter disbelief on his face and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

Elladan frowned and tried to place the boys name upon his lips. "Am I not entitled to be here much as yourselves?"

The boy turned sharply looking at his friends then back to the younger elf before him. "I thought I made it clear to you, that you are not to be seen in the training grounds again."

Elladan straightened and stood proud. "Pardon?" He furrowed his brows frowning.

The boy lifted his eyebrows looking at Elladan curiously. "I see you are not the one I spoke with yesterday."

"Indeed I am not." Elladan stated matter of factly. "To what are you referring to?"

"I think it best that you leave these grounds, half elf." The boy growled.

Elladan narrowed his eyes. "I may be of both races, but I hold dignity, which I can say you do not. Your torment and teasing does not affect me."

The boy laughed. "Perhaps not you. But it sure worked yesterday with your brother."

"What did you say to him?" Elladan said icily. He now knew that these boys were the ones responsible for his brother's strange behavior.

The older boy walked up to Elladan and shoved him to the ground.

Elladan quickly got to his feet and placed his feet well apart to steady himself. "I wish to know what you said to him. I see you are nothing more then a bully and a place seeker, but your attempts at subduing me as you did my brother will have no effect!"

"Really?" The boy turned and stared Elladan straight in the eyes. He quickly raced forward, but Elladan being prepared dodged his attack. He spun around and waited for the bully to pick himself up off the ground.

"You must really learn to stay on your feet." Elladan grinned quickly. The boy growled and ran at Elladan again. He danced out of the way and spun quickly drawing his sword. He held it out in front of him and stood on the balls of his feet waiting for the boy to right himself once more.

"What is this?" The boy asked pointing at the sword. "You wish to take me on? Is that it?" The boy howled with laughter. "You could not over take me with the sword you fool. Your mortal blood makes you foolish."

Elladan stood his ground. "I have mortal blood yes, but I am an elf with the same skills as you. You refuse to tell me what you said to my brother, and I will not have it. Nor will I have you attack him for something he did not do!"

The boy drew his sword, which to Elladan's dismay was longer, and definitely no training sword. He gulped, but kept his face steady. "Where did you get that?" He asked softly.

"My father gave it to me, nice is it not?" The boy bragged. He held it out in front and took an attack stance. "Think you can take me on now, half elf?"

"Perhaps if I had the same sword as you, I can see why I could not. Mine is but a training sword dulled from lessons and for protection of others. Yours is battle ready." Elladan lowered his sword slowly.

"Then by all means, take this one." The boy roared. He pulled out a shorter sword and threw at the young elf's feet. "I challenge you to a battle, one you will not soon forget. Do you accept?"

Elladan swallowed, all sorts of thoughts racing through his head. He knew he should not engage in a battle at such a young age, nor was he ready. He also knew his father would be furious if he were to find out. Elladan slowly stepped forward and took up the sword. The challenge now accepted due to accepting the sword he had no choice but to protect himself and his brother from this half mad elf before him. "First, what did you say to my brother?" Elladan asked pointing the heavier sword at the elf.

"I told him to withdraw from the lessons, and also that I would make sure you were no longer twins if he were to go against my warning." The boy said menacingly.

Elladan took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. "You would pick on one younger then you, and threaten him? How much lower would you go to succeed in life? My father will find out about your attempts at subduing others, and you will be punished for these ill attacks."

"Not if I kill you first!" The boy roared and swung his sword at the young son of Elrond.

Startled, Elladan raised his sword to protect himself, and the swords rang true as they clashed together with such force. Elladan now on the defense blocked blow after blow, his hands growing numb from the impact. He allowed his mind to wander back to his training, and he danced out of the way. Trying to earn himself time to regain some feeling in is hands.

* * *

Elrohir pointed at another picture in the book. "What is this?"

Elrond chuckled. "That is casting. If someone were to break his or her leg or arm, a healer would mix this mold and place it on the broken limb. It hardens and keeps the injury protected and steady while it heals."

Elrohir grinned and looked up at his father. "I like this book." He turned another page, and happily looked at the pictures.

"Perhaps you will be a healer then if this book interests you?" His father said.

"When I finish all my training, I would love to learn healing, father."

"Indeed?" Elrond smiled broadly. "I was a natural healer. I have certain skills that other healers do not."

"Like what?" Elrohir asked wrinkling his brow.

Elrond closed the book and placed it beside him. "I am able to soothe one who is injured with only a few words. I can ease worried minds with words, or I can submerge them into sleep if it helps my healing."

Elrohir was about to ask another question when a feeling of cold and fear raced through his body. He stiffened. He quickly sought out his brother, who was to his surprise, nowhere to be found. He shivered.

"Elrohir?" Elrond asked curiously, when he felt his son's small body stiffen. "What is it?"

"Where is Ella?" He whispered. The feeling of cold seeped through his skin intently, the feeling of fear coursed through him like a raging river on a spring day.

"Perhaps he went for a bite to eat." Elrond said frowning. "Are you cold?" He asked when his son shivered.

Elrohir shook his head and glanced around him nervously. "No, but I feel cold."

Elrond's frown deepened. He knew his son's shared a strong bond. He also knew that it was partially due to them being twins.

What he didn't know was how deep this bond was, nor how intense a hold it had on his son's.

"Tell me, what do you feel?" Elrond asked looking down at his son.

"Fear, cold, like ice. My skin burns. My head hurts." He whispered. "Ada! Where is Ella?"

Elrond picked up his youngest and placed him on his feet, and stood up. He wandered to the door and glanced out to see if anyone was near. "Erestor!" He called causing the elf to jump startled. "My apologies. Have you seen Elladan around?"

"No, my lord." Erestor shook his head frowning. "I was passing by and did not know anyone was about."

Elrond nodded. "Would you find Glorfindel for me?"

Erestor nodded and wandered off down the halls.

Elrond walked out into the hallway and perked his ears listening for any sounds that might give him an idea to where his son would be. With a second though he turned and waved his youngest over. "Do you think you can follow your feeling and find him?" Elrond asked curiously.

Elrohir frowned and concentrated. "I do not know." He said looking up at his father worriedly. "I can try."

Elrond nodded giving his son encouragement. He watched as his son wandered down the halls to his brother's bedroom and slowly pushed open the doors. Elrond followed further back keeping his distance.

"He was here, his stuff is gone." Elrohir said walking out of Elladan's room.

"His stuff?" Elrond asked.

"His training stuff. Perhaps he went early to training?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond nodded and picked his son up. "Come, let us check and see if your brother is there.

Elrond and Elrohir met up with the golden haired elf in the halls and they quickly made their way outside and towards the training fields. Glorfindel stopped at one point holding his hand up for silence when he heard the clashing of swords.

Elrond raised his eyebrows thinking and listening to the sounds of swordplay.

"That is not the sound of training swords milord." Glorfindel said harshly.

Elrond put Elrohir on the ground and whispered a few words to him. "Stay here, I am going to check this out, then we will search for Elladan."

Elrohir nodded shivering again. He watched as his father and Glorfindel disappeared down the path to the training grounds. He turned around and darted into the trees. He would find Elladan himself. He followed the sounds of the singing swords the feeling of fear growing in his heart, as he got closer. The elders would be there after him, not knowing the shortcut he and Elladan had found early that year. He broke through the trees to an unexpected sight. He cried out fearfully when he saw his brother engaged in a sword fight. He saw Elladan turn his head, and Elrohir cried out a warning to his brother, but too late.

* * *

Elladan hissed through his teeth at the stinging in his shoulder, where the other elf had snagged it. He blocked another deathblow falling back to the ground trying to hold off the other elf. He was frightened and tired. His arms screamed to him in protest at each block he made. Now exhausted, he was loosing this battle. He quickly pushed the other elf off him and regained his footing. He drew in a deep breath as he raised his sword to block another attack. A cry caused him to loose his concentration and he turned to see the culprit. There stood his brother, Elrohir, and he saw his brother's face go white as he called out a warning.

Too late, Elladan turned his head and missed the attackers swing. His sword was too low. The bully's sword caught him in the side and he gasped. His sword fell from numb fingers, and he lost his legs from under him. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, holding his side crying out in pain. His skin felt like fire, where the sword had caught him. He tried to get up but he was in far too much pain. He glanced up at the bully who smiled triumphantly. He watched as the boy raised his sword again, and stunned and terrified, Elladan watched as the boy tried to finish off his handy work. He closed his eyes and winced expecting the blow any second.

Elrohir rushed from the trees to his brother's fallen figure. He grabbed his brother's training sword and quickly raised it to block the last blow to his brother's fallen body. Elrohir slammed his smaller body into that of the older boy and caused him to loose balance. The boy got up and growled furiously. But he quickly dropped his sword, seeing two other figures rushing out of the trees. Fear filled his eyes and he raced away in the other direction.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elrond roared seeing the attackers race off into the trees. "Glorfindel!" Elrond howled.

The golden haired elf nodded and sprinted ahead and chased after the boys.

Elrond quickly knelt beside his son's and eased Elladan onto his back. "Sweet Eru, what were you thinking?" Elrond scolded. He tore Elladan's tunic off and met with the injury. It was deep and seeping blood. Elrond hissed and tore the bottom of his robe into strips. He quickly placed them on his son's cut and he winced when his oldest son cried out in pain.

Elrond needed to get his son back to his healing chambers, where he could tend to this. It needed sutures immediately, or his son would die from loss of blood. Horrified and in a pure state of panic and shock, Elrond lifted his son into his arms and raced out of the field. Quickly followed by a terrified Elrohir.

* * *

Glorfindel could not quite believe his eyes as he raced past the fallen figure of Elladan. He turned his attention to the other boys who were attempting to out smart him. Narrowing his eyes, Glorfindel jumped and caught the branch of a tree above him. He was now the stalker, and these boys were unskilled when it came to prey and predator. They would answer for this. He would catch them, and they would be brought before Elrond.

Silently Glorfindel raced through the trees and caught sight of the boys who kept looking over their shoulders to see where the elder was. Smiling to himself he raced above their heads and jumped onto the path further ahead. They stumbled literally right into him.

Crying out in fear the boys struggled against Glorfindel's iron grasp. "It is unwise to flee from one as trained as I." He hissed angrily. "Do you wish to take me on little one? For that is the wisdom you have shown attacking one less skilled then you."

The boy whimpered in fear. "I di-didn't at-tack him." The boy stammered. "He chall-enged me."

"You lie!" Glorfindel hissed quietly, causing more fright to coarse through the younger ones body. "I can see it in your eyes. Come, it is time you met the Lord of Imadris. You had better pray that the injury that Lord Elladan sustained is not fatal. The wrath of Elrond and all within his household is great."

With that Glorfindel dragged the elf and the others followed wordlessly, behind.

* * *

Elrohir sobbed quietly, as his father laid his brother on the bed. Elladan had lost consciousness and was now still and even paler then when in the field. Elrohir saw the fear in his father's eyes and it did nothing to sooth the pain and chill that settled on his heart. He slunk to the ground in the corner, wrapping his arms around his legs and wordlessly watched as his father started his work, silent tears rolling down his face. 


	10. Horrifying Skills: Realization

**Chapter Ten **

**Horrifying Skills: Realization**

Elrohir sat silently watching his father work endlessly on his brother, fear evident in his eyes and on his face. The youngest twin of Elrond felt cold seep into his heart, and the horrifying reality of the situation. He rocked back and forth softly moaning, silent tears streaking his face, and his blue eyes glistening showing his fear, and terror of being alone. Elrohir shuddered, thinking of life without his brother, and he choked back a sob. He slowly stood up and walked over to the bed where is brother lay still and pale. The only color was the red of his blood, which stained the sheets, and the smears across his pale face.

Elrohir drew in a deep breath and silently climbed onto the bed, his small hand reaching out to touch the blood on his brother's cheek. He withdrew his hand startled at how cold his brother's skin felt. He lifted his eyes to capture his father's, but Elrond refused to look up from his frantic work.

Elrohir watched his father's hands quickly crush herbs and leaves, shake powers into a cup of water, and quickly apply a white paste to the gaping hole in his brother's side. Elrohir lay down next to Elladan and curled up next to his brother's still body. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall as he listened to the shallow sounds of his brother's breathing.

* * *

Glorfindel shoved open the doors to the Last Homely House and pushed the boy inside. Erestor came through the doors and nearly jumped to the roof when the boy stumbled into him causing all his papers to fly in every direction.

"By the Valar, Glorfindel!" He sighed. "What is all this?" The dark haired elder asked pointing to the three boys standing shaking inside the hall.

"Watch them." Glorfindel hissed. Erestor raised his eyebrows in question but bit his tongue on the unspoken words. He had only seen Glorfindel angry on two occasions and did not need to ask what vexed him.

Erestor frowned at the three boys standing looking at him warily. "What would you have done to earn anger from Lord Glorfindel?"

The taller of the boys narrowed his eyes and turned his back on him.

Erestor chuckled. He pointed to the benches to his left. "You might as well sit, you are not going anywhere until Glorfindel returns."

"You cannot keep me here against my will!" The taller boy snarled.

"Indeed!" Erestor nodded. "Sit." He smiled causing the boy to start unexpectantly.

Erestor bent down and started picking up his scattered papers when Figwit entered. 

"What happened here?" Figwit smiled. "Babysitting?"

Erestor groaned. "Will you cease for once?"

Figwit smile grew. "Certainly. Who are they?"

Erestor straightened and shrugged. "Our dear golden haired advisor asked me to watch them."

"Really?" Figwit glanced at the boy seated on the bench. He noticed one glaring at them furiously. He pursed his lips thinking. He leaned over and whispered into Erestor's ear. "What do you suppose?"

Erestor glanced at the boy and shrugged again whispering softly to the young elf beside him. "I know not, but he is a mouthy one."

"Really? How interesting." Figwit strolled over next to the boys and leaned against the wall. "So what brings you boys to the house of Elrond?" Figwit asked.

"None of your business."

Figwit, who was suddenly taken aback, narrowed his eyes. "You have little to no respect for your elders. I hope you do not plan to confront Elrond in this manner, or you will surely find yourselves in the dungeons."

"Do you honestly think that will frighten us?" The boy spat at Figwit's feet.

"Perhaps not you, but your friends seem to think other wise." Figwit grinned.

The boy glanced at the two other boys and frowned. "I wish to leave, you have no reason to keep me here."

"Well you were brought here for a reason, I am afraid that you are detained for the time being." Erestor snapped walking up to Figwit. "You have shown us that you are nothing more then a child with a sharp bite. Do you honestly think you can best trained warriors in a game of wits?"

Figwit watched the boy glare at them as if they were lower then he, and he raised his eyebrows mischievously. "I believe he truly thinks that he can best us at whatever we throw at him. Perhaps we should throw him to the Balrog slayer?"

The boys froze suddenly at the mention of the fire demon.

Erestor groaned. "We do not know if that is true or not Figwit."

"Oh will you stop being such a baby." Figwit grinned.

Erestor paused, then burst out laughing. "You are informing me to stop acting like a child when you are nothing more then one yourself. I find that quite amusing."

The boys watched the elf lords banter back and forth and found them selves starting to get a little uncomfortable. The older boy snarled. "If you do not let me leave this instant I will make sure my father hears of this, and you will all be sorry."

Erestor clenched his teeth. "I suppose you do not understand how much trouble you are in do you?"

"Let me spell it out for you." Figwit jumped in. "You are about to meet the Lord of Rivendell, the Lord Elrond. I am sure you have heard the name in passing. The Lord Glorfindel has brought you to the House of Elrond. For crimes still unknown to us. I am Figwit of Rivendell, personal guard to Elrond, and advisor. This here is Lord Erestor of Rivendell, personal advisor and aide to the Lord Elrond. For what ever reason, you have been brought here, and you will not leave until you have been given release either from Glorfindel himself or from Elrond, do you understand that?"

The boys started to squirm.

The hall doors slammed open and revealed a slightly angrier looking Glorfindel. He stalked over to them and glared at the boys. "Lord Elrond is presently busy attending his son, he will have audience with you after he has finished his task. Like I had informed you before, you had better pray to the Valar that his son survives this vicious attack, or you will have more then two furious elves on your hands."

Figwit frowned suddenly. "What attack?"

Glorfindel growled. "This, boy!" He waved at the tallest one with a flick of his hand. "Attacked Lord Elladan!" He walked away his anger barely contained. "Not with any training sword! But with a battle ready weapon." He spun around his robes flowing around him adding to his appearance of a possessed elf.

Erestor gasped aloud. He glanced at the boys, two of who were fiddling with their hands nervously. The other looking as though he were about to flee or take on one of them in his state of panic.

"How is he?" Figwit whispered.

Glorfindel shrugged. "At the moment I am as informed as you." He walked back to the boys and knelt down. "You do realize that there will be punishment, not only for you but for your families also. I would not be surprised if Elrond cast you out of Rivendell, never to return. If I had any say in the matter, you would be cast from here faster then thought could carry you."

The boys gulped. Except the eldest who glared at Glorfindel with contempt.

"I suggest you take my words seriously." Glorfindel snapped at the youth.

Figwit slumped against the wall. "Oh sweet Eru." He murmured. "How seriously wounded is he?"

"Enough to cause death." Glorfindel snarled. He stood up clenching his teeth biting back his temper. He stalked out of the room in a rage slamming the door behind him.

"Come with me." Erestor bared his teeth at the boys. The three boys stood up nervously glancing at each other. Figwit also rose and followed behind to make sure they didn't bolt.

Erestor lead them into a large hall littered with chairs and one large chair seated on a dais. The burgundy velvet in the room made the boys gasp. The walls were washed with a pale color similar to the chairs, and tapestries lined the walls. Carpets woven covered the floors and the colors of lit candles made the room seem even more regal.

"You three can sit there." Erestor pointed to the stools at the base of the dais. The boys took them without word. Erestor turned around and glanced at Figwit and frowned at the look of contempt on his face. He walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Figwit snarled and twisted out of Erestor's grasp. He strolled calmly over to the boys and grasped the eldest boys tunic pulling him to his feet. "I should love to skin you alive and feed you to the wolves and spiders of this world. I hope the Valar judge you for attacking one of your brethren."

Erestor gasped and quickly intervened. He grasped Figwit's arm and pulled him away. "What in all of Arda do you think you are doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?" Figwit hissed.

"Gather your wits, and contain your anger." Erestor whispered. "You will be of no use if you allow your anger to consume you."

"Contain my anger? I do not understand you. Are you not angered by their attack? The injury caused to a youth? Do you have no feelings at all? Do you care nothing for the twin's?" Figwit glared at the elder restraining him.

"You think I feel nothing?" Erestor hissed. "Of course I am angry, but I cannot do my duty as an advisor if I allow my feelings to consume me. I love those twins's as I would my own children. I would give my life should it help. We are no use to Elrond if we loose ourselves to hatred and grief." 

Figwit stared at the elf before him curiously. This was a side he had never seen before; one filled with so many emotions it was hard to tell exactly how he was feeling. "I-I." Figwit could not go on.

Erestor released his hold on Figwit's arm and brushed his hand over his eyes. "My anger and grief is over whelming at times, my young Figwit. I have learned that I get nowhere should I show them. Pain and hatred, aye. I feel those also. Happiness and love, those too." He turned around and gripped Figwit's shoulders. His deep blue eyes filled with pain and sadness. "There are many things you need to learn, some come easy, others are lessons which are harder to accept. Take these in and learn from them. You have long been under my watchful eye, a tough student I will admit. However, you have skills beyond your comprehension and these I wish to teach you, if you should allow me."

Figwit lowered his head. "I am sorry."

Erestor shook him. "Nay, do not be sorry, but learn from this. We have a duty to attend to, one which Elrond will not be too eager to take on himself after retreating from the healing rooms. As advisor's we need to take on the responsibility now and lighten the families burdens."

Figwit nodded in agreement. "I have not the experience to take on such a task."

"Watch and learn." Erestor smiled brightly for the first time at Figwit and winked at him playfully.

Completely baffled by Erestor's change of mood towards him he smiled back and followed him over to where the boys were seated. The young elf seated himself in a plush chair and watched silently as Erestor walked around the boys and paced in front of them.

"Well, we seem to have a problem which needs to be solved." Erestor began. "First, you, what is your name?" The elder asked the taller boy.

He growled. "Haevásaion."

Erestor nodded. "And you two?"

The smallest boy whispered his voice shaking with fear. "Imfana."

The middle boy, whose face was almost white, whispered. "Ráwyn."

"Alright, now that we are all introduced, I shall tell you who I am. My name is Lord Erestor, son of Elruril, and Vithiel, and chief advisor to Lord Elrond. I have little to no tolerance for disobedience nor for disrespect, so you Haevásaion shall keep your tongue in check while you listen to my words."

He earned himself a glare from the boy and he slowly smiled, still pacing back and forth. "I wish to know what happened, how it is you came to attack the son of Elrond, and what possessed you to even attempt such an evil thing? Imfana?"

The boy gulped and lifted his head. "It was all Haevásaion's idea. He was furious that they got special treatment because they were the lord's sons. He threatened one of the twin's, I do not know who, and then the other came into our practice field and angered Haevásaion more."

Erestor stopped pacing. "Really? Angered you how?" He asked the eldest elf.

"Imfana already told you how!" He snapped.

Erestor narrowed his eyes. "Keep that forked tongue in check. I asked but a simple question." He sighed. "So, you decided to attack Elladan because he and his brother received special treatment?"

The boy shook his head. "He drew his sword in a means of challenge and accepted my return challenge. I gave him a sword much the same as I used."

Figwit snorted unelven like in his chair. "I sense unspoken truths about. Half lies and stories."

Erestor shook his head sighing. He began again.

* * *

Elrond stood wearily from his son's bedside and walked to the window. He glanced out and startled glanced over his shoulder searching for his youngest. To his surprise he found Elrohir snuggled next to his brother. Elrond frowned wondering how he had never noticed. Taking a deep breath he walked back to the bed and walked to Elrohir's side of the bed. He picked him up earning himself a sleepy moan and grumble. His son suddenly jerked awake nearly causing his father to drop him.

"Easy, my son." Elrond soothed.

"NO! Put me back, he is frightened and alone." Elrohir cried.

Startled by his son's outburst he lowered him back onto the bed and watched as his youngest curled around his brother protectively.

Elrond watched silently as his son's eyes closed. Curiously he placed his hand on his son's head and followed him into his dream state. Elrond found himself amidst trees and plant life. But what surprised him the most was the image of his son's fea's seated beside a calm flowing stream. Elrond walked forward but found himself blocked by some unseen stone. He called out to his son's. His only response was Elrohir who stood up and raced for his arms. However before his son entered his arms, his youngest had stopped and turned around calling for Elladan to follow him.

Elrohir slowly turned away from his father and returned to his brother's side and sat down wrapping him in a tight bear hug.

Elrond frowned at the sight. He wanted to talk to them, but the mysterious blockage prevented him from doing so. "Elrohir." He called out again.

His youngest turned his head and waved.

"Come here." Elrond beckoned.

Elrohir shook his head.

"Can you tell me what this is?"

Elrohir shook his head again. But pointed towards the sky.

Elrond glanced up and nearly choked on the sight that greeted him. "Oh Varda!" Only once in his life had he ever beheld such a sight and he fell to his knees calling to his son's desperately.


	11. Healing Skills: Forgotten Memories

**Chapter Eleven Healing Skills: Forgotten Memories**

Elrond drew in a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He had never thought he would see the spectacular sight of the Valar again. But before his eyes, lost in his son's dream state, there sat the Valar on a branch above his son's small forms. Elrond gulped, the sudden memory of his brother Elros before him. Shaking his head to dislodge the memories, he turned his attention to his son's once again. He regained his footing and pounded on the invisible barrier that prevented him to reach his children.

"It is too early." He shouted through the barricade. "It is not their time yet!"

Elrohir turned his head towards his father curiously. But remained seated with his brother engulfed in his embrace.

"Elrohir, Elladan!" He cried. "You must come here." Elrond felt panic rise in his chest, when his son's did not respond to his beckoning. Their eyes were locked on the still figure of the beautiful Valier. "Leave them alone." He called to the woman in the tree. "They are too young to know what choice to make. They have not even reached their majority!"

The Valier in the tree turned her head towards the elf lord and smiled. Elrond felt his heart freeze. A hand came down on his shoulder causing him to spin around startled. There stood Gandalf. Baffled, Elrond frowned.

"Fear not, Elrond, they are not amongst your son's dreams to seek a choice as of yet. They merely stand watch over your eldest. Your son's have much to do in their life, and your son is gravely injured."

Elrond felt his heart lighten with relief. "I do not understand why they have come to my son's dreams. Or for that matter, why Elladan has started his path so early in life. Can you answer these questions, Gandalf?"

The Maiar chuckled. "Nay, Elrond. I cannot answer these questions. One day you will foresee the future and things that you wish to know now, you will choose not to know later."

Elrond frowned causing his forehead to crease. "Stop speaking in riddles Mithrandir."

Gandalf smiled and shook his head. "In due time you will understand. The Valier only sit in watch over Elladan to ease his pain, and to calm his troubled mind. Much the same way they did with your aide."

"My aide? Who?"

"You know who. Elrond, some things are for us to know, others are for us to find out. Glorfindel once was troubled as your son is now."

Elrond looked down and thought briefly before he remembered the conversation they had had a few weeks prior. "His dreams you mean?"

Gandalf nodded. "His dreams and faint memories are those of his past. Your son's dreams are those of the future. But what they mean I do not know myself."

"Then-" Elrond felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and attempted his question again. "Are you saying that Glorfindel is the same that fell at Gondolin?"

Gandalf nodded. "The Balrog slayer who lost his life."

"But how is that possible?" Elrond argued.

"The Valar decided his task in life was not complete, I suppose." The Maiar shrugged. "I do not know myself, perhaps there is something more he needs to complete before they welcome him to the Halls of Mandos."

Elrond groaned. "If my son's dreams are of the future then this could be a warning?"

"I do not know, Elrond. I do know that they are not destined to die this night."

Elrond sighed.

"Keep a close eye on your son's, they are destined to be great. Their choice is not yet before them, so cease your worries." With that the Maiar disappeared and Elrond was once again left alone with the invisible barrier.

Shaking his head he turned around casting one last look at his son's, and removed himself from their dream. Once again back in the healing room, Elrond sat back in his chair and lost himself to ancient memories that were hidden and placed deep within his heart.Glorfindel sat up in his bed drenched in a thin layer of sweat. Shaking his head he threw off the covers and placed his bare feet on the floor. He lowered his head to his hands and groaned frustrated. He had decided to take the day off from appointments to catch up on lost sleep but to no avail. He had now reached the point of exhaustion, in elven terms and still could find no rest. He stood up and wrapped his robe about his tall lean frame and wandered out onto the balcony. He lowered his body wearily into a chair thinking back on his dream.

It was the same for him, the feelings, the fear, and the panic. There was also the excitement and thrill of his dreams. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He tried to dislodge the horrible images from his mind, but they were still too vivid and new. He sat in his chair and wondered to himself if he were indeed the warrior from ancient times, but his mind would not allow him to comprehend the idea.

"It is not possible." He grumbled. He stood up and wandered back into his chambers and threw open his wardrobe searching for a change of clothes. He pulled out his formal robes and dressed himself slowly, his mind still wandering through his dream. Taking a deep breath he opened the adjoining doors of his chambers to his sitting room and wandered through them to the table holding a flask of wine. He poured himself a large drink and gulped it down. He placed the goblet down and exited his room slowly, lost in thought looking for a distraction. He passed by the twin's rooms and he stopped briefly remembering the accident earlier that day. The thrill of prey hunting had awoken too many memories and dreams.

Lost in thought he continued down the halls towards the Halls of Healing where he assumed Elrond would be, due to his son's injury. He reached the infirmary and edged the door open slightly to glance inside, and there sat Elrond asleep by his son's bed and Elladan looking slightly better then he had. Glorfindel frowned and edged towards the bed and lowered his hand to rest on the boy's forehead. He felt his breathing ease, and his heart slow its erratic beating. Smiling to himself he straightened himself and quietly walked towards the door.

"What brings the Balrog slayer to the infirmary at this hour?" A voice whispered causing Glorfindel to spin around startled.

Elrond sat up in his chair and waved the golden haired elf over to a chair. Glorfindel complied and sat down.

"You look troubled." Elrond whispered.

"What did you call me?" Glorfindel hissed.

"When?" Elrond smirked.

Glorfindel frowned. "This is no time for games, Elrond. How is your son?" Glorfindel changed the subject quickly.

"He will live." Elrond placed his hand on his son's chest and listened to the breathing. "He was lucky. What of those boys?"

Glorfindel snarled. "They are with Erestor and Figwit. I was too angry and decided a nap would ease my mind."

Elrond nodded. "And did it?"

"What?"

"Ease your mind?"

The golden haired elf shook his head. "I could not sleep. I may soon ask you for a sleeping drought should I continue with my sleepless nights."

"More dreams of the Balrog?"

Glorfindel groaned. "Why must you bring that up?"

"Come, let us leave and continue this conversation in my study." Elrond stood up and both lords exited the room leaving the twins asleep.

* * *

Elrohir snuggled next to his brother, as sleep started to fade. He was comfortable and did not want to wake. Slowly he sat up and glanced around him curiously. He felt a pinch and he glanced down seeing his brother smiling faintly at him.

"You are awake." Elrohir exclaimed.

His brother nodded pulling the blankets up to his chin. "I am not ready to get up yet."

Elrohir smiled. "I do not think Ada will let you get up with a hole in your side."

Elladan frowned. "Hole? Oh, right, I had forgotten about that." He pushed the blankets down and looked at his heavily bandaged midsection.

"Does it hurt?" Elrohir asked lightly touching the bandage.

Elladan shook his head, pushing his brother's hand away. "It might if you touch it."

Elrohir jumped down from the bed and tip toed to the door peeking his head out. "No one is around." He snickered looking over his shoulder at his twin.

Elladan slowly sat up cringing as the motion pulled at his side. He took a deep breath and sat there for a moment while his head stopped dancing. "I feel funny." Elladan grumbled.

Elrohir turned away from the door and noticed his brother was white again. "You match the sheets." He mused.

Elladan pulled the blanket up and held it next to his arm. "No I don't." He stated.

"Not your arm silly, your face. You look like you have seen a monster." Elrohir grinned.

"There are no monsters." Elladan pouted.

Elrohir nodded. "Yes there are, scaredy. Remember the book that Ada showed us?"

"Who are you calling a scaredy?" Elladan frowned. "Leaf muncher!" He flopped back onto the bed sniffing indignantly.

"You're the leaf muncher." Elrohir wrinkled his forehead.

Both boys got into a name calling battle, which eventually got louder and louder as time passed. Soon the news of the argument reached Elrond's ears and both he and a now pale-faced Glorfindel made their way to the infirmary. As they reached the healing rooms they heard the argument a few doors down and Elrond shook his head opening the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked seeing his son standing on a chair with both hands on his hips looking down at his brother.

Both boys pointed to each other and said. "He started it!"

Elrond stood there sealing a mask of indifference on his face. "I do not care who started it. Elladan you need to be resting, and Elrohir it is time that you left the room."

Elrohir stuck his tongue out and jumped down from the bed. He quickly raced past his father and disappeared down the halls.  
Elrond watched his eldest son's face turn from one of anger to one of disappointment. He glanced around him with a mix of boredom and sadness. "When can I leave my bed, Ada?"

"When I say you can. Sleep and get some rest." Elrond closed the door and lead Glorfindel back to his study.

Elladan pulled the blankets up around his chin and slowly drifted off into sleep. His whispered plea passed unnoticed to anyone but him. 'Please let my dream be good.' He whispered over and over again until finally he was lost on the path of dreams, alone once more. 


	12. Ancient Skills: Acceptance

**Chapter Twelve Ancient Skills: Acceptance**

It was past midnight before Glorfindel left Elrond's study. Elrohir had been put to bed hours ago, without complaint. Elrond had quickly left to check on Elladan, who slept soundly. Then the lord's had sat and talked about memories and the past. Elrond had accomplished nothing that day, only to send a guard down to inform Figwit and Erestor to escort the young boys home and inform their families of the day's incident. 

Glorfindel wandered through the gardens thinking about what he and his long time friend had talked about. He knew Mithrandir, and remembered him from his frequent travels to Rivendell. Never had he heard of the wizard visiting dreams. Nor had he heard of the Valar stumbling into dreams. He was troubled. Without a doubt, he now knew he was the Glorfindel of the past, but still it made no sense to him. How could he be alive if he had died? Nothing made sense to him anymore. Only the strong bond and protective feeling that over came him when he was around Lord Elrond's family made any sort of sense to his now rattled brain.

Sighing in frustration he climbed the stairs reentering the Last Homely House, and continued down the halls lost in thought. He stopped briefly when he heard a distinct muffled cry of fear, and he quickly followed the sounds to the Halls of Healing. He stopped at the door, and slipped inside glancing at the bed of the lord's son. There he saw, Elladan tossing and turning fitfully.

Almost as though he were trying to outrun something. He wandered to the bed and sat down in the chair, curiously watching the small elfling as he drifted through his dream. Concerned, Glorfindel reached his hand out and whispered softly to the boy, who suddenly cried out and sat up.

"Shh, little one." Glorfindel whispered into the dimly lit room.

Elladan turned horror filled eyes, which slowly faded to awareness to the golden haired elf lord. Elladan shivered pulling the blankets close around him. He lay back down and winced.

"There is nothing to fear." Glorfindel whispered softly. "Would you like to talk about your dream?"

Elladan quickly shook his head burrowing his head into the pillow.

Glorfindel smirked. "I know the feeling." He sat back in his chair and watched Elladan poke his head out from amidst the pillow.

"Do-do you have bad dreams?" Elladan whispered rubbing at his eyes.

Glorfindel smiled faintly. "Yes. Every night it seems." He reached out and pushed the blankets down to inspect the elfling's wound, and satisfied that none of the sutures were torn tucked the soft blankets around him, once again.

"But you are too old to have bad dreams." Elladan frowned snuggling into the warm comforter that surrounded his small body.

"Even one as old as I have night terrors." 

Elladan turned over and stared in wonder at the golden haired warrior. "Do you cry out like I do? Do you get attacked in your dream?"

Glorfindel smiled wanly, and nodded silently. "It is due to my dreams that I was wandering the halls tonight, and stumbled across you having one of your own."

"What happens in your dream?"

"Oh, young one, my dreams are too much for one as small as you to hear yet." Glorfindel reached out and tucked the elfling's dark hair behind his ear. "Perhaps one day, but not tonight."

Elladan pouted. "Will you sit here and keep the monsters at bay?" He whispered. "Ro is angry at me and he is the only other one who keeps them away."

Glorfindel smiled and nodded. "I will sit here all night if you like. I am sure Elrohir is missing your company and will wander in here soon."

True to Glorfindel's words, Elrohir had sat up in bed looking around him curiously. His brother had not yet stumbled into his room, and he was alone. He had grown accustomed to Elladan climbing into his bed and seeking company, but he knew tonight he wouldn't. Elrohir climbed off his bed and quickly raced down the halls towards his brother's healing room. He stopped at the door and listened quietly to the conversation. His brother was talking to someone else tonight and Elrohir's heart dropped. He was about to turn away from the door when he heard Glorfindel remark about him. Smiling to himself he reached up to the doorknob and slipped into the room.

Both Elladan and Glorfindel glanced over and saw him, smiling to each other.

"Hi, Ro." Elladan grinned. He waved to his brother and watched him as he wandered over to the bed. "Come up."

Elrohir smiled and pulled himself up onto the bed and rested his head against his brother's chest. "Are you feeling better?" Elrohir whispered.

"I had another dream." Elladan said shivering. "Can you sleep here tonight?"

Elrohir smiled and nodded sitting up. "I got lonely. I missed you coming into my room. I thought you were still mad at me."

Elladan's mouth dropped open. "I thought you were mad at me?"

Glorfindel quietly slipped out of the room closing the door behind him, with a smile on his face. He silently walked to his own rooms and opened the door revealing his tidy bedchambers. He sighed relaxed, and sank into a chair by the fireplace. Quietly he poured himself a glass of wine and pulled out scrolls that were stuffed into a bag by the chair. He gulped down the wine before unraveling the first one, and he began to read.

* * *

Erestor sank onto his bed and lowered his head into his hands wearily. 'Finally.' He thought. 'A night of undisturbed rest.' He lifted his head, stood up and pulled off his tunic and shirt. He stretched and lowered himself onto the soft mattress again to pull off his boots. Grunting to himself he threw them across the room watching as the bounced off the wall and fall onto the floor in a pile. Smiling now satisfied at relieving his frustration he lowered himself flat on his back and sighed contentedly. He slowly faded into unawareness and into a deep sleep.

* * *

Figwit pursed his lips, lost in thought. He was searching for his papers and could not find them among the mess that scattered his desk. He wandered over to his desk and carefully lifted each and everyone to make sure he had not missed the papers in his first search. Mumbling to himself he dropped the papers back onto the desk scattering across the top lazily.

He wandered to the window and glanced out at the calm night. His eyes lifted to the stars and he smiled. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh coolness that night often brought. Nature often calmed him, as did the night. "No wonder, everyone thinks I have not rested." He chuckled to himself quietly. "I never sleep at night when they are as calm and serene as this." He turned away from the window and wandered down the halls in the direction he knew brought him to the gardens. He slipped through the doors unnoticed and wandered through the thriving flowers and foliage that grew there.

* * *

Elrohir twisted onto his side and looked at his brother's far off eyes. Sadly, he watched as his brother sighed, and a dreamlike smile passed across his lips. He grew startled however when he saw his brother's eyes dim from their happy gleam into one of dread. The smile vanished and was replaced by a frightened 'O'. No sound came out of his brother's mouth, as he started to thrash the covers wildly. Elrohir sat up reaching a hand to his brother's face. He traced the worry lines and tried to ease the frown lines that etched his forehead. He leaned in close and whispered into his brother's ear. "All is alright, Ella. I will not let anything hurt you."

Almost instantly, Elladan eased his thrashing and calm features replaced the fearful ones. Elrohir sat back satisfied and lay down next to his brother. He felt something grasp his hand desperately and he looked down curiously. His twin's hand sought his and clenched onto Elrohir's tightly. Smiling, Elrohir twined his fingers with Elladan's, and both brother's slipped back to sleep.

Elladan raced over the hill away from the stinking creatures and cried out when he heard the twang of the bows as the arrows were released. He jumped over dirt packed mounds and almost tripped at the mogul mud piles that lingered the field. The flowers no longer smelled pretty, but turned foul causing him to gag. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder and his eyes met with a stray arrow. Crying out in fear he ducked, and turned his head to face the direction he was running. He stumbled and slammed hard into the earth as he lost his footing on a hidden twig. He pulled his leg cutting the skin and losing his boot at the same time, but his fear urged him to go on. He quickly got to his feet and started running again. He heard something, and he stopped quickly, turning towards the sound. Startled and excited that maybe he had been found he raced in that direction and he saw his twin motioning him to follow. Elladan held out his hand yelling for his twin to wait, but Elrohir disappeared, causing Elladan to cry out in desperation.

"No! Erhir wait!" Elladan felt something impact into his back and startled he lost his footing as numbness over came him and he lost consciousness, falling into a blackness he had never seen before. 


	13. Severed Skills: Adrift

**Chapter Thirteen Severed Skills: Adrift**

Elrohir sat up shivering uncontrollably at the feeling of utter hopelessness that over took his small body. He pulled his hand from his brother's clutches and slipped from the bed breathing deeply. He had never woken like this. So disoriented, or alone. He shook his head and climbed back onto the bed to wake his brother, but his hand froze in mid air startled. He swallowed and shook his brother staring at the closed eyes of his brother. He received no response and he shook harder trying to get some signs that his brother was waking. His brother's face was ashen with dark circles around his eyes and his breathing was shallow. Elrohir reached out and touched his twin's face and with a short cry of surprise snatched his hand away from the icy coldness. Frantic, he jumped from the bed and raced to his father's room calling out for him at the same time.

He darted around the corner and slid into the wall in his desperation to reach his father's chambers as quickly as his feet would carry him. He scrambled to his feet and resumed his running until a firm hand held him back.

"You should not be running the halls." A soft voice whispered.

Elrohir spun around furiously and saw Figwit standing there now startled at the urgency on the small elfling's face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ada!" Elrohir cried out, his small voice resonating through the halls. He turned ignoring the baffled young aide and scrambling to his father's door. "Ada! Ada!" Elrohir cried shoving the door forcefully. It banged against the wall and Elrond sat up surprised.

"Elrohir?" Elrond asked standing quickly and pulling on a robe. "What ever is wrong?" He quickly gathered his son into his arms and hugged him. His son's sobs muffled his frantic words, and Elrond had to shush him to understand what he was saying. "Easy, tell me what happened." 

Elrohir squirmed out of his father's arms and pulled him by his hand out of the room. Stunned and confused, Elrond followed his son who was practically dragging him to the Healing Halls.

Elrohir released his father's hand and raced to the bed, quickly climbing onto it and peering down at his brother' ashen face.

"Ada." He whispered fearfully.

Elrond quickly eased himself beside his son's on the bed and he checked Elladan's pulse. It was there, but extremely shallow.

Elrond frowned shocked at his son's condition and he rolled his eldest onto his back and checked the dressing. His son's wound was healing, no signs of infection. He checked over his son's body searching for other signs of injury and found none. "What happened?" Elrond asked his youngest who gripped his brother's hand in distress.

"He-he had a dream, another. I-I told him it was alright." Elrohir sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Shush, slowly." Elrond soothed. "He had another night terror?"

Elrohir nodded.

"Then what happened after you told him it was alright?" Elrond asked glancing at his eldest son's pale face.

"He seemed to grow quiet. He reached for my hand and I fell asleep." Elrohir breathed.

Elrond nodded frowning deeper listening to his son, but searching his mind for answers. "Then you woke up and found him like this?" He asked.

"Not right away, I woke up feeling weird." Elrohir sobbed choking on his words. "I wanted to tell Ella about it and that is when I noticed."

Elrond reached over and drew his son into a hug, soothing him with whispered words. "I want you to go wait outside while I check your brother. Can you do that?"

Elrohir shook his head desperately. "I want to stay."

"It will be alright, Elrohir. You must wait outside so I can do what needs to be done."

Dejectedly, Elrohir left the room and sat down on the small bench outside. He curled up on the soft cushion and cried until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked out of the healing room. He had never felt so exhausted or bewildered at the fate that entwined itself with his eldest. He closed the door silently behind him, hearing the audible click of the door catching the clip. Elrond glanced around him and caught sight of his youngest sleeping on the couch. The elf lord edged forward and sat next to his son shaking him slightly. Elrohir shot up instantly, glancing around him.

"Ada." He gasped climbing onto his father's lap. "Ella?"

Elrond wrapped his arms around his son and nodded his head. "He will be alright, Elrohir. He had a dark dream, and he is frightened. I eased his worries and he awoke briefly before falling back into sleep. This time without dreams."

"Why does he have bad dreams?" Elrohir whispered snuggling into his father's robes.

"I believe he is too young to understand them fully. In time they will become less frequent, and his path will become easier."

Elrond laid his chin on his son's head and sighed.

Elrohir twirled his father's hair around his fingers, snuggling closer to his father.

Elrond chuckled. "Are you tired?"

Elrohir shook his head. "Can I see Ella?"

"Not right now, let him rest for awhile longer."

Elrohir looked up at his father his eyes growing wide.

"I will allow you to see him for yourself and make sure he is alright, but then we must let him rest." Elrond suggested.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Elrond entered his study. He had work to catch up on, but his youngest filled the morning not wanting to be left alone. Now left alone in his study, Elrond walked to his desk and tackled the many letters and reports that scattered his desk. 'It never ends.' Elrond thought to himself, cutting the seal on one letter and scanning over its contents.

* * *

Elrohir perched in his favorite tree lying on the branch with his legs and arms hanging over the side precariously. He was so bored and had nothing to do. He glanced to the training grounds and sighed. He had no friends to play with, and he was too young to go to practice alone, and Elladan was inside sleeping. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds sing, causing him to think of the wonderful feeling flying would be. He quickly abandoned that thought however, remembering that he had no wings. He pushed himself up and leaned against the strong trunk of the oak tree, and pulled his legs up to his chest. His ears picked up faint laughter and he longingly turned his head in the direction it was in. He turned his head quickly when he heard the approach of footsteps, and he leaned over to see who it was.

There stood Figwit. Seemingly without a care in the world. Elrohir grinned mischievously. The elfling quickly got to his feet and waited until Figwit was situated almost under him and he jumped with a great cry, causing Figwit to jump and spin around startled. Elrohir and Figwit both fell to the ground in an undignified way, and Elrohir scrambled to his feet triumphantly.

Figwit rolled over and gathered his feet, shaking his head laughing. "You almost caused my heart to fly out of my mouth, young one."

"Did I really scare you?" Elrohir grinned.

Figwit nodded and glanced up to where Elrohir had jumped. "That is no short distance, Elrohir." Figwit noted. "Are you that bored?"

Elrohir nodded kicked at a stone on the ground. "I have no one to play with." He muttered.

"What about the elfling's in the training field?"

"I am too young to go there without adult supervision." He stated.

Figwit nodded in understanding. "Would you like to go fishing with me?"

Elrohir's eyes brightened immediately. "Would I like to?" He cried. "I would love to."

Figwit smiled and held out his hand. "Come then, let us get you a pole and some worms, and then let us catch your father and brother a large fish." Figwit lead Elrohir down the path towards the small fishing hole smiling at the antics of the young elf darting in and out of the trees, his pole catching on bushes causing the small one to be stopped from time to time in frustrated excitement as he pulled his fishing rod from the clutches of a barbaric bush. At times it lead to a game of tug and war, as the bushes clung unmercifully to the line. Figwit burst into laughter when the bush released its hold on the pole causing a frantic elfling to stumble backwards and land on his backside into the mud. The wet mud splashed up leaving its traces on the young ones arms, face and leggings. Shaking his head chuckling Figwit leaned over and aided the younger twin to his feet.

Elrohir frowned at the mud splatters that covered his once clean tunic, and he tried desperately to wipe it off, only to cause it to smear into a further mess. Elrohir bent down and picked up his pole and slung it over his shoulder proudly, the small tumble forgotten in his haste to reach the fishing pond. He looked over his shoulder and turned around quickly with impatience as Figwit walked more slowly down the path. 

"Hurry." Elrohir waved frantically. "Come on." The young twin turned around again and quickly walked down the path. He disappeared from Figwit's line of sight, and the older elf broke into a run remembering the last time one of the twins who wandered out of his eyesight. Figwit rounded the corner and glanced around, catching Elrohir's small figure standing at the edge of the fishing pond. His face was white and he had dropped his pole, his face full of fear.

"What is it, Elrohir?"

"The monster tried to eat me here." Elrohir whispered. Not once did his eyes drift from the water.

Figwit sighed, instantly remembering the incident. "Haldir fought the monster, remember?"

Elrohir backed up even further from the water's edge.

Figwit placed his hand on the small elf's back and paused his retreat. "We will not enter the water, but sit upon that boulder, there." He pointed to the big one lying beneath a great willow tree, its branches and leaves covering the rock with shade.

Elrohir nodded hesitantly and took Figwit's hand. His eyes finally left the water and glanced down at his forgotten fishing pole, and he reached his free hand out for it. Both elves walked to the large boulder, and situated themselves on it, laying out blankets, and their tackle. Elrohir froze and nervously whispered to Figwit.

"What if we catch the monster?" His eyes grew rather large, causing Figwit to bite his tongue to refrain from laughing.  
Coughing to recover his dignity he muttered quietly. "We will then pin it to the tree there, and let it watch us fish."

Elrohir nodded agreeing to the terms and sat down watching Figwit fit the bait on the hook attached to his fishing pole. Figwit passed the rod to Elrohir and watched as the young elf heaved the line into the water. He almost laughed out loud again as the elf used all his might to cast the small worm into the water, causing the elf to spin around in a full circle and stumble nearly loosing his balance. Figwit grabbed the elfling's tunic quickly stopping his fall and pulled him into a sitting position on the rock.

Shaking his head, Figwit cast his own rod and both elves leaned back onto their elbows. Figwit chuckled to himself as he watched out of the corner of his eye. Elrohir was watching him intently mimicking his every move. If he turned onto his left side, Elrohir would cast his eyes over casually and copy his movement.

They sat upon the rock until the sun started its roll to the west, when Elrohir's fishing pole jerked and almost slid off the edge of the rock. The younger twin sat up and watched with wide eyes as his pole made its way off the rock. Quickly he fell to his stomach and clutched the pole in his tiny hands, crying out to Figwit excitedly as the mighty fish pulled Elrohir across the rocks surface.

Laughing, Figwit gripped the fishing rod and yanked on it. Elrohir let out a yelp as the fish flew up out of the water, its silvery skin shining in the sun. The large fish fell back into the blue lake, and flew up again, causing the small excited elfling to dance about crying out for joy. Figwit yanked on the line and pulled it towards the rock, causing the fish to fly in and out of the water, before it made its final landing onto the rocks surface.

Elrohir reached for the fish, but yanked his hand back giving out a startled exclamation as the fish danced around seeking air.

"Will it bite me?" Elrohir cried out loudly, as the fish continued its desperate attempt for escape.

Figwit shook his head, and knelt down beside the fish, watching the young elf's wonder. He silently watched as the elder elf cleaned the fish and then both of them quietly made their way home with Elrohir's treasure that he was ecstatic to chare with his brother.

* * *

Elrond waited on the steps as they arrived and grinned at his advisor as Elrohir excitedly talked about his adventure at the lake. He gathered the now tired elfling in his arms and carried him up stairs as Figwit disappeared towards the kitchen to speak with the cook regarding the evening meal. By the time Elrond reached his son's room, Elrohir had slipped off to sleep, curled up in his father's arms, and his head lying on his shoulder peacefully. His small hand was wrapped around his hair and the other lay over his shoulder carelessly. Smiling, Elrond laid his small son onto the bed and pulled the covers around him, tucking in his feet and pushed the hair off the forehead. Elrohir mumbled and turned over onto his side and Elrond slipped from the room, silently. 


	14. Training Skills: Surprises and Questions

**Chapter Fourteen Training Skills: Surprises and Questions  
**  
A week later Elladan and Elrohir were racing around in the gardens, without a care in the world. Elrond stood at the window watching his son's fly around tagging each other laughing heartily. He shook his head, a smile spreading across his lips satisfied at his son's healing progress. Today was the first day his eldest had been allowed from his confined bed, and he had been so excited he barely contained himself long enough to dress. A few times Elrond had to catch his son's arm, as an item had been forgotten, or a shoe had been placed on the wrong foot, even once his tunic had been placed over his head inside out.

Turning from the window, Elrond sat down in his chair and began his inventory for his healing supplies. It was drawing near to Yule Tide, and he knew that the festivities would cause many elves or men to wander into his healing rooms looking for hangover droughts, or something to ease an unsettled stomach.

Elrond frowned suddenly remembering two days ago the punishments he had set out for the children who had attacked his son. He had issued them with the task of rewriting the legends of the ents, and also cleaning up the kitchens over the Yule Tide festival.

They had been upset over the punishments, but it had been nothing compared to what Galathil had laid before them. The boys were no longer welcomed to training lessons, nor were they permitted to handle a weapon without supervision. Once the lessons were finished they were set with the task of polishing the fine wooden bows of all Galathil's students, and the oiling of the swords.

Elrond sighed satisfied with the result of Galathil's punishments also. He had proven to be a good teacher, and one filled with understanding and incredible patience. Elrond chuckled. 'He would have to be, teaching my twin's.' He silently thought to himself.

Shaking his head, he bent down over his inventory once more before his thoughts dragged him to another distraction. Sure enough, Elrond's mind wandered to his wife, who had been long away in LothLorien. She was scheduled to arrive at weeks end, and Elrond had been asked to keep her home coming a surprise for their son's. He felt his heart lighten at the thought of his wife's return and he felt another smile drift across his face lazily. Quickly he dislodged the thoughts that ran through his mind and he groaned. At this rate he was going to accomplish little to nothing.

Again his mind wandered, but this time back to the months past. He shuddered thinking back on the abduction of his eldest son. The man had been released after a week's interrogation, and Elrond still to this day did not understand, nor know why his son had been taken. The man had said he knew nothing of the attempts, nor that he knew that they had a child amongst the party. All Elrond was able to understand was that the man who had taken his son and also risked his youngest son's life had recently lost his wife and new born in childbirth. Elrond had come to the conclusion that that was the reason why he had taken his child from his home. Shaking his head furiously, he stood up from his desk. It was pointless to remain in his study with so many thoughts racing through his mind. He sought out more productive things to do. With that, Elrond closed the door to his study and disappeared down the halls.

* * *

Elladan laughed holding his sides. His brother was telling him about his fishing trip with Figwit. Secretly, Elladan was jealous that his brother had been able to go fishing while he had been confined to his bed. However after hearing the tale, he knew his brother had only been lonely, and had only been hanging out with an elder. What fun was that? Elladan thought secretly, laughing again.

He watched as Elrohir climbed the same tree where he had ambushed Figwit, and he sat down on the grass underneath the great oak tree. He laid back and looked up at his brother who perched precariously on the branches above, and he grinned, happy that he was now free to race around.

"Ro?" Elladan said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" The response came tiredly.

"Have you been to training since I was injured?" Elladan propped himself up on his elbows.

Elrohir's eyes appeared over the side of the branch. "No. I wanted to wait until you were better, and father said it was alright."

Elladan nodded satisfied and laid back on the grass.

* * *

Elrond walked down the steps of his house, wearing a plain tunic and leggings. Slung over his shoulder was his spear, he had not drawn his spear since the last alliance and now was eager to release his frustrations out in the training fields. He did not notice the silent figure following him in the shadows, nor did he notice the mischievous smirk that appeared on the face of the one following him.

Glorfindel waited patiently as Elrond drifted out of the house in the direction of the training fields. He disappeared through the halls and retrieved his weapons from their pegs in the weapons hall. It had been a long time since Glorfindel held the delicate weapon in his hands, and he grinned anxiously. He was feeling feisty this day and he decided to join Elrond in the training grounds for a bit of practice. He drifted down the halls holding his long elvish spear in his hands with out notice, and he quickly made his way to where he knew Elrond would be.

* * *

Elladan sat up quickly, and stood up at the sound of ringing swords. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his sides and he looked up at his brother who had also sat up with interest. Elrohir glanced down and asked. "What do you suppose?"

Elladan shrugged and he watched his twin jump from his branch and almost gaped at how fast and far his brother had jumped from. He quickly closed his mouth and followed his brother as he raced from their little hide out towards the singing swords. Elladan called to his brother and asked if it was a wise idea to go to the training grounds without permission, but the only response he received was. "Do not be afraid, I am with you this time."

Elladan shrugged and urged his feet to move more quickly. Elrohir stopped quickly causing Elladan to run right into him. Both twins fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and they gaped at the sight before them. Elrond swung his spear around and caught that of Glorfindel's. The blades rang true releasing a melodious singing sound of metal against metal. Glorfindel spun out of the way releasing his spear from Elrond's, and he jumped in nimbly for the attack. Elrond smirked and sprinted out of the way, swinging his sword over his shoulder and in a downward arc. Glorfindel was prepared and caught Elrond's spear in an upward arc, and caused Elrond's blade to rebound off his with a clang. It bounced off his and Elrond quickly spun catching hold of his blade as it swung out of control briefly. With a muttered curse he held up his blade defensively. He narrowed his eyes at the golden haired elf and sneered. He tightened his hold on the long delicate handle and smiled slyly as the golden haired balrog slayer smirked and winked. 

Elladan quickly scrambled to his feet and watched horrified that his father and friend were fighting. Elrohir stayed lying on the ground with his mouth open to the ground in surprise and shock. Elladan looked down at his brother and waved him to his feet, when his twin complied both twins raced out of the trees towards the two elves fighting.

"Ada!" Elladan cried. Elrohir raced behind his brother holding onto his tunic not wanting to be left behind.

Elrond and Glorfindel both glanced at each other in surprise and lowered their spears, points embedded in the dirt by their feet.

Elrond smiled as his son's raced up to him with horrified expressions on their faces. Elladan ran right into his legs and wrapped his arms around them tightly.

Elrohir stood in front of his father blocking any attack from Glorfindel. With the look that Glorfindel received from Elrond's sons he burst into laughter. He threw his head back and had to turn away to recollect himself.

Elrohir glared at the blond haired elf's back as he turned and walked away. Elrond knelt down and looked at his sons curiously.

"What is wrong?"

"Why are you and Orfinel fighting?" Elladan asked shooting the other elf a warning glance.

Elrond chuckled. "We are not fighting, Elladan. We are practicing."

Elladan pursed his lips thinking. "But why do you need to practice?"

Elrohir turned around and listened to his father curiously.

"We all need to practice, my sons." Elrond laughed. "It is a part of life, if one wants to keep fit for battle when it comes."

Both twins nodded satisfied with the answer and apologized to Glorfindel who had returned amused. He accepted their apologies and instructed the twins to sit and watch quietly as he and his father finished their practice.

* * *

Later that afternoon Elrond stripped out of his leggings and tunic and slipped into a hot steaming tub of water. With a sigh he leaned back and rested his head against the basins edge and closed his eyes. He felt his muscles start to relax within the water but quickly tensed as raised voices entered his chambers. Sitting up surprised and glanced at his twins who anxiously raced over to him. Elrond frowned as they scrambled over to the tubs edge and leaned over smiling mischievously.

"What are two up to?" Elrond asked reaching for a towel and exiting the tub.

"Nothing." They chorused together.

Elrond's frown deepened as he watched the two follow him into his sleeping chambers. "What are you two doing in my chambers when you should be helping with setting the dining table for dinner?"

"We have a question." Elrohir smiled.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Elrohir waved to his brother. "Ella, and me."

"Elladan and I." Elrond corrected.

Elrohir frowned scrunching up his face confused. "That's what I said."

Elrond chuckled. "What is your question?" He asked while drying his body off with a fluffy towel.

"Orfinel told us that Yule Tide is coming."

Elrond nodded as he threw the towel onto his bed. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh set of robes. "True."

Elladan piped up. "Actually, we have two questions."

Elrond almost groaned. "Finish with the first, then ask the second."

Elrohir nodded. "Orfinel also said that we are going to be allowed to stay up all night."

Elrond pulled a blue tunic over his head and tied the laces. "Perhaps part of the night. Not all night."

Elrohir frowned. "We did not go last year, but we are going to be there this year?"

Elrond nodded. "You are both old enough to come to the festival. You will have to learn some manners seeing as others will be attending besides your mother and myself."

"Mother will be there?" Elladan almost shouted with excitement.

"Yes, Elladan, your mother will be home by then." Elrond pushed his breeches up and tied the waist. He then reached for his robe and pulled it over his arms.

"When is she coming home?" Elrohir asked climbing onto the bed.

"I believe that is more then two questions." Elrond said as he belted his robes around his frame. "Come, time to help with dinner preparations."

"Ada?" Elladan asked taking his hand.

"Yes?"

"Who is all going to be at the festival?"

Elrond smiled hoping to keep the surprises under his belt, as this was their first attendance. It was a special time for elflings, however it was difficult to keep the children out of mischief during the singing and dancing. He had deiced to allow Erestor the task of teaching his twins' manners and nobility during the next few weeks. The elf lord smiled remembering his advisors reaction to the news. He had almost gone white at the news and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets as they widened in shock. Elrond chuckled to himself. The next few weeks were going to prove to be very interesting indeed.

He wondered what mischief his son's would come up with and took a deep breath dislodging those thoughts from mind. Elrond would have to wait and see what creativeness they had, and what sort of gifts and art they would present to their parents. Smiling to himself he led his children into the dining halls for dinner, soon his wife would be there to make sure they ate everything, and did not play with their food. It would surely prove to be a challenge for poor Erestor to teach his monstrous twin's manners. 


	15. Greeting Skills: Homecoming

**Chapter Fifteen Greeting Skills: Homecoming**

The house was in a flurry of motion. Children were racing about excitedly, and parents were smiling broadly at their antics. Advisors, guards, lords, and ladies all alike were also smiling, at ease with the drawing of Yule Tide. Maids, and cleaning staff had been given the day off to celebrate with their families, and guards were being released to celebrate in their own way.

Unmarried ladies were quickly putting the finishing touches on their gowns, and the unwed lords were helping with the heavier decorations, placing them up high and making sure they were tightly secured so not to fall.

Elladan and Elrohir stood outside their bedrooms frowning in confusion at the bustle of activity. They had been rudely awoken by noises and they had both come to investigate. The younger twin crossed the hall quickly and clutched his brother's arm.

"I thought Yule Tide was tomorrow?" He asked worried.

Elladan nodded. "Do you think we slept right through it?" Elladan asked panic etched into his words.

Elrohir gasped and frantically shook his head. "Ada would not let us." With a startled yelp, the twins raced down the halls towards their father's study.

* * *

Elrond threw back his head and laughed. Erestor was informing him of his twin's antics. "I see nothing funny, my lord."

Elrond quickly gained control and sat down holding his sides. "Erestor. Please."

"Those two are-" Erestor glared at his lord who burst into renewed laughter. "Are nothing short of trouble."

Elrond shook his head. "It is the day before Yule my dear friend. Be at ease. They are excited, and most certainly full of mischief."

"They tied me to my chair!" Erestor protested.

Elrond burst into renewed laughter.

Throwing his hands up in defeat he turned and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Elrond finally got himself under control and stood up straightening his robes about his frame. He heard a light chuckle from the shadows and he smiled slowly. Raising an eyebrow he turned around and stared into the shadows. "You can come out now, my friend."

"They tied him to his chair?" Glorfindel asked slipping from the darkness.

Elrond nodded putting a hand over his mouth to muffle the chuckles. "I found him this morning."

"Oh Valar!" Glorfindel laughed. "Elrond?"

Elrond raised his eyebrows curiously. "Glorfindel?"

The golden haired elf lord frowned. "Does your wife not arrive today?"

Elrond was about to confirm it verbally, but his study doors burst open revealing two slightly dishevelled twins. Elrond looked them both over, looking at their sleeveless nightshirts, and their loose fitting pants. Their dark hair was uncombed, dark hair sticking out at odd angles, their large deep grey eyes were sleep filled, stating that they had only been awake a short while. Their pale faces still slightly flushed from sleep. Elrond smiled kneeling down to gather his twins in for a hug.

"Good morning you two trouble makers." Elrond smiled wrapping his arms around them when they flung themselves into his arms.

"Did we sleep through Yule, Ada?" They both cried out in unison.

Elrond laughed. "Nay, you did not. Tomorrow is Yule, my son's." Elrond felt their small bodies relax with sighs of relief. "Now, why are you racing around still in your night clothes?"

Elrond listened to his son's as they explained themselves.

"It was so noisy." Elrohir explained.

"There was a big bang." Elladan said.

"Lots of people." Elrohir smiled widely.

"Lots of colours." Elladan grinned broadly.

Elrond sat down at his desk and smiled impishly. His own excitement was getting the better of him, and he turned his eyes longingly at the window. Glorfindel was standing in front of it causing Elrond to frown in annoyance. "You are standing blocking my view of the window, Glorfindel."

The golden haired elf turned surprised. "Truly?" He cocked his head to the side amused. Grinning he turned around and looked out the window again.

Elrond narrowed his eyes and turned his attention back to his son's. He noticed them staring at him curiously, and he grinned widely silently motioning them to him. He leaned over and whispered in their ears softly. Elrond sat back and watched their eyes widen in shock, and their mouths drop open in surprise.

Elrond picked up the pitcher on his desk and he glanced over his shoulder once to make sure Glorfindel did not notice and he passed it to his eldest son, who gripped it and stood there dumbfounded. Elrond placed a finger to his lips and pushed his son towards the door. Nodding then to his youngest who hesitated at first, but then slowly gained courage, edged forward and poked Glorfindel in the side. To Elrond's satisfaction, the golden haired elf moved slightly out of the way of the poking finger.

Glorfindel glanced down at the small elfling who poked his side. Now that Elrohir had his attention he figured the poking would stop, but to his dismay, the poking increased. Glorfindel moved away from the poking finger only to be onslaught with another on his opposite side. Glorfindel turned his head and saw Elladan also poking him. Before he realized what was happening, the golden haired elf was being tickled with four little hands, quite skilled in their attacks. Giggling uncontrollably, to his dismay, Glorfindel slipped down the wall trying unsuccessfully to catch the small hands that attacked his sides unmercifully. Giggling was something he had prided himself in not doing, but these small elfling's got the better of him.

The twin's squealed with joy at subduing the golden haired elf lord. Elrond stood and watched grinning broadly, holding the pitcher his son had passed to him. Glancing at it, he then inched forward. Quickly, he called out to his son's who scrambled away and Elrond dumped the contents over his advisor who lay there shocked at first. Sputtering through the water, he glared up at Elrond who stood grinning from ear to ear.

"There." Elrond said nodding his head satisfied. Still feeling a bit mischievous, Elrond frowned. Glorfindel stood up and wrung out his tunic protesting against such behaviour, and was once again attacked by the small elfling's who prodded and poked his sides again.

Before Elrond could utter another word, sounds of hoofs rose to his ears. His head shot up and he grinned. "Boys." Elrond called quickly. They looked up curiously and smiled at their father who was grinning foolishly. "Listen."

Elladan and Elrohir cocked their heads to the side listening to the sounds around them their small faces scrunching up with concentration. They glanced back at their father once again shaking their heads.

Impatiently, Elrond shook his head. "Someone has arrived from a long journey. Come." He held out his hand and he and his sons left, leaving a very wet elf lord in their wake.

* * *

She pulled the cowl from around her face and breathed in deeply. Smells of fresh flowers, and cut grass reached her nose indicating that she was indeed, home. From somewhere to her left, squeals of joy could be heard and she smiled happily. Turning around quickly and lowering herself to her knees, she was bombarded by two very happy and excited elflings.

"Nana! Nana!" They both cried together wrapping their small arms around her neck.

"Hello, my sweetlings." She purred. "Have you been good for your father?" She asked placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.

They both nodded quickly. She looked up over their shoulders and saw her husband standing their grinning like a fool. Chuckling to herself she rose and raised an eyebrow in question. Nonchalantly, she brushed past him; only to have her arm gripped which stopped her teasing manoeuvres. She was swung around and caught in a very tight and loving embrace.

She felt his lips brush against hers and she sighed happily.

"Eww." She heard from behind her and she giggled against Elrond's kisses. She placed her hands against his chest and pushed slightly to catch her son's faces as they stuck out their tongues.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as soft whispers blew against her ear. Celebrien blushed and pushed her husband away.

"Stop, you flirtatious elf." She leaned back and tilted her head back to whisper in Elrond's ear. "Certainly not in front of the children."

Elrond grinned and nodded. He stood there and watched as his son's drew their mother away in excited tales showing her all the decorations and wonders around them. Relieved that she was now safe, Elrond followed a little further back listening to their constant chatter and endless questions on the golden forest realm of their grandparents.

* * *

Elrohir pouted sitting on the floor of his room. He wanted to make special presents for his parents, but he did not know what to do with all the objects before him. He had paper, and ribbons, small pieces of jewels that had been too small for necklaces or rings. There were different colours of ink and various quills; he even had quite a few broken chains from the jewellers he had been allowed to collect.

Elrohir was about to get up from his seated position when he remembered that his brother was at the jewellers making his presents, and he almost broke into tears at the memory that he had not been allowed to go make his presents. Frustrated, Elrohir wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Trust Elladan to have some skill with working in the jewellers parlour." He mumbled. Defeated, the small elfling rose from his position and left his chambers. It was getting closer to dinnertime and he still had yet to make his gifts. He was running out of time, he paused briefly. Elrohir quickly spun around and scrambled back into his chambers and flung himself on his bed.

* * *

He paused at his retreat down the halls when soft sobbing perked his ears up. Frowning he followed the sounds to a small elfling's chambers and he licked his lips nervously. Gently he knocked on the door and heard the muffled 'go away.' He was about to do just that when guilt over ran his senses and he walked into the room shutting the door quietly behind him. The elf nearly stumbled over the many art pieces littering the floor and he smiled.

"I wonder what causes such a small elfling to cry when it is so close to Yule?" He whispered loud enough for the child to hear. The dark haired elf knelt beside the objects littering the floor and touched a few of the items. Memories of his youth filling his mind causing him to smile.

"I have yet to make something special for ada and nana." The elfling sat up whimpering.

"Ahh." The elf nodded and glanced up at the tear stained little face. "Perchance you would like a bit of help?"

The young child's face brightened immediately, and he nodded. "Oh would you?"

Erestor nodded and crossed his legs on the floor waving the small elfling over.Erestor closed the door silently behind him after tucking Elrohir under the covers. The small elfling had fallen asleep on the floor after they had finished their creative task of present making, and he felt it was time he went back to work. He grinned remembering Elrohir laughing as one of the small jewelled gems flew out of his fingers landing some feet away from their work area. They had completed an amazing gift for the lord and his lady and he smiled again.

"Bright is the day when Erestor grins from ear to ear." An amused voice rang out.

"Bright is the day when a certain elf does not instigate a fight with the fore mentioned elf." Erestor threw back. He lifted his head and nodded at Figwit who stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"I was wondering what had kept you." Figwit pushed away from the wall and fell instep beside his teacher.

"I was delayed." Was all the answer Erestor felt Figwit needed and grinned impishly.

"Are we all set for tomorrows festivities?" Figwit asked.

Erestor shook his head. "We have a long night a head of us young one." He stated. "One which I fear leaves us both without rest."  
Figwit groaned and hung his head defeated.

* * *

Elrond carried his small son to his chambers and quickly tucked him beneath the green quilt. He frowned wondering what had happened to his youngest and he made a hasty retreat out of his eldest son's room. Slowly he pushed open Elrohir's door and peeked in. His son lay amongst the blue quilt fast asleep and he smiled. Leaving just as quietly he retreated to his own chambers anxious to see his wife.

Pleased that the night would bring peace and quiet, Elrond slipped unnoticed to the gardens for his wife's favourite flowers and a quick stop at the kitchens for his wife's favourite tea.

Once satisfied with his gifts, Elrond slipped through his chamber door and closed it solidly behind him.

The only sounds through the halls that night were the faint sounds of giggling echoing from the Lord and Lady's chamber. The stars twinkled overhead, showering the valley with their white light, and the first signs of winter floated to the ground without a care and without witness.


	16. Formal Skills Revealed: Gifts and Feasts

**Chapter Sixteen Formal Skills Revealed: Gifts and Feasts  
**  
He groaned and rolled over, hearing a squeal drift into his room from down the hallway. Opening his eyes, he remembered what day it was, and he grinned. The door to his chamber slammed open causing him to wince at the noise, and then grunt at being bombarded by two small elflings who were to his surprise quite heavy.

"Alright, alright!" He gave in sitting up and tickling the boys unmercilessly. "I am up." He chuckled when his wife rolled over, bearing a bright smile to her son's.

"Ahh, the little monsters are awake." She smiled sitting up holding her arms out to hug the boys.

They quickly withdrew from their father's attentions to their sides and bellies to their mother's warm hugs, and kisses. They hugged her tightly, and muttered good morning. The twins scrambled off the bed tugging at their mother's arms to get up.

"Nana, get up!" Elladan said tugging her right hand. "There are pastries this morning, the smells are all down the halls, we need to get there before anyone else does."

Celebrian laughed standing from the bed and shooting her husband an apologetic look. Elrond shook his head grinning. Elrohir was already at the door holding it open dancing excitedly.

"Hurry, Orfinel will eat them all. You know how he loves the Yule Tide pastries." Elrohir waved his arms impatiently.

Elrond and Celebrian exited their chambers following the excited elfling's down the halls to the kitchens. Elrond winked at his wife, after the twin's darted around a corner, no longer caring if their parents were behind them. Their anxious minds were on all the sweets that were already in preparation for the days Yule Tide Festival.

Elladan and Elrohir stood beside the kitchen doors waiting for their parents to arrive around the corner they had already turned moments before. When they spotted their mother and father, the boys quickly turned the handle of the door and shoved it open. The twins scrambled into the brightly lit room, and smiled broadly at the people scattered in the kitchens laughing merrily.

Elrohir twisted around in mid stride and saw his parents enter. Once he caught sight of them he turned around again and slammed into a figure. Both tumbled to the ground in a heap. Elrohir lifted his head and blushed crimson at who he had knocked over. It was a pretty little elfling, with bright golden hair, and deep blue eyes that rivalled the great ocean. He scrambled to his feet muttering a quick apology. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his father's frown. The youngest twin lowered his hand wrinkling his nose at having to pose as a gentleman this day.

The hand that grasped his was a warm and small fingers wrapped around his hoisting herself up. She smiled brightly, and leaned over kissing his cheek whispering a thank you before darting over to her family, who were seated in the corner. Grumbling under his breath wiping his cheek with the back of his hand, Elrohir blushed. Looking up from the floor he caught the grin his brother shot at him and he groaned. Elladan was not about to make this day any easier then his mother and father were.

The twins climbed up onto some stools at the main counter, and were each greeted by the cook who placed a large platter in front of them. Elrond and Celebrian chuckled, watching quietly as their son's stuffed their faces full of pastries and milk.  
Elrond nudged his wife's side and tilted his head in the direction of the elfling his son had knocked over. Celebrian smiled when she saw the quick looks over the shoulder and the small smiles that were shot over towards the twin's. She nodded and placed a finger to her lips telling her husband to keep his thoughts to himself. Elrond grinned and sipped at the wine that was placed into his hands by his cook. The day had begun.

* * *

"Nana!" Elrohir grumbled as his head was pulled back and tied into the traditional elfling knot. "Do not pull so hard." He whined. His hands reached up to grasp the top of his head to ease the pull on his hair.

"If you stop moving it will not hurt so much." Celebrian smirked at the shuffling feet and wriggling her son was doing. She placed the brush down on the blue comforter lying on her son's bed, and pulled him around to face her as she tucked the waylaid strands behind his ears. Reaching over for the soft blue cotton pants, she quickly tore the towel away from his waist before he could protest.

Elrohir yelped as his towel was torn away, and replaced quickly by the cotton pants he had been fitted for the day before. His mother held up a white shirt, and he held up his hands as she tugged it down. Celebrian chuckled as he pulled at the hem and turned around looking at himself in the mirror before throwing a grin over at her. She turned him around again so he faced her, and she held up a small mithril circlet that caused him to frown and pout at the sight of it. 

She quickly placed it on his head and tucked the hoop under his hair tie. Once situated on his head she pulled the white and blue cotton robe down from a hook and placed it around his frame. Celebrian nodded in satisfaction, and pushed him towards the door. He grumbled about the robe and circlet all the way to the door, saying it was stupid to wear because he would only have to take it off by nights end.

Elrohir stood out in the hallway and saw his brother's door open and revealed a similar outfit on his brother. The youngest twin grinned broadly taking in his brother's pale green pants and white shirt. His brother also had a mithril circlet on his head, but golden leaves were engraved into it, marking Elladan as the heir.

Elrond came out and nodded at his wife approving of the matching outfits, but also with enough difference so the twin's could not play their switch pranks. Elladan and Elrohir hooked their arms together and walked tall and proudly down the halls to their first Yule Tide festival. Elrond and Celebrian followed grinning with pride, watching the two boys happily whisper to each other.

Elladan sat at the head of the table with his family, and leaned over to whisper to his brother.

"Look at all the pretty lights." He smiled looking around him excitedly, his little feet swinging back and forth missing the floor by at least three inches. "Did you see, Ro? Did you see how pretty Nana looked?"

Elrohir grinned nodding. He let his eyes hungrily drift across the table, taking in all the pastries, vegetables, fruits, honey cakes, date cakes, wine decanters, juices, honey ciders, and many other items scattered around on the large white table cloth. His eyes however were nowhere near his mother or father, who were seated beside each other at the head of the table. They were leaning over whispering softly to each other in the loud halls. Elrohir's eyes wandered over to the small glass of wine that had been poured for him and his brother, in celebration of their first Yule Tide feast and festival. He had tasted it and grimaced at the bitter taste, and had wrinkled his nose. Elladan seemed to have enjoyed his and his glass was already half empty.

Elrohir stood up from his chair and walked over to his parents, and leaned over whispering into his father's ear. "Ada?"

Elrond leaned over, and smiled. "What is it, Elrohir?"

"May I have some tea?" He asked glancing around to see if anyone had heard him.

"You do not like the wine?" Elrond asked grinning now, and looking at the full glass that stood in front of his son's empty plate.

Elrohir shook his head quickly sticking his tongue out, before remembering his manners and slipping it back into his mouth and looking up at his father through his eyelashes, with big eyes.

Elrond chuckled and nodded. "Would you like to try a new blend of tea that arrived from Mirkwood this morning?"

Elrohir scrunched up his face thinking. "What kind?"

"Why not try it and see if you like it?"

Elrohir wandered back to his seat and sat down watching as his father spoke with a serving maiden who had volunteered for the nights feast. She nodded and brought Elrohir a cup of steaming tea, taking the wine glass away with her right hand as she placed the cup of tea down with her left.

Elrohir pulled the tea towards him and sniffed at the sweet aroma that drifted to his nose. Smiling brightly, he gingerly took a sip and grinned in his father's direction nodding. Honey and cinnamon tastes filled his mouth and slipped down his throat leaving a warm feeling in his stomach. He realized, he did not have to sweeten it with honey or cool it with milk; it tasted perfect to him.  
Elladan leaned over and whispered to him. "What was wrong with the wine?" 

"Nothing, but it was bitter and I do not like it." Elrohir murmured around another mouth full of tea.

"I like it. It is not bitter." Elladan stated. Elrohir rolled his eyes in response and took another sip of tea.

A plate of steaming food was placed in front of his brother, and then one in front of him and they both waited patiently for their parents to signal the ok to eat. Once a speech was made, one both boys chose to ignore, and a small thanks to the Valar, Elrond nodded to the guests seated around the table to eat.

Both boys quickly picked up an odd shaped vegetable and gave each other a stunned stare before taking a small bite. Elrond almost burst into laughter at the twin's faces after they had swallowed the foreign food of Gondor.

Elrohir shivered and quickly spat the food into his hand, while his brother gagged and stuck his tongue out in disgust after swallowing the spicy food. Elladan reached out for his wine glass and took a quick sip shivering afterwards and closing his eyes.

Elrond cleared his throat behind his hand causing both boys to glance his way cautiously. He shook his slightly, and smiled nodding his head for them to try the other food. Elrohir glared at his plate looking back at his father a moment later with a worried expression on his face. Elrohir's eyes wandered away from his father's face catching sight of the little girl from the morning. His eyes widened slinking down in his chair, hiding behind his brother. Too late, he groaned when she smiled at him and waved. 

Elladan grinned and leaned over whispering into his brother's ear. "She likes you."

Elrohir winced. "Leave me alone." He hissed.

Elladan nudged his brother's shoulder. "Are you going to ask her to dance at the garden party?"

Elrohir wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Eww, no!"

Elladan laughed merrily. "I am going to ask Néndra. We can dance under the stars and listen to the singing all night." Elladan spread his hands out wide, tipping over his wine glass in the process. 

Elrohir reached out to grab the rolling glass and missed it as it fell off the table and clanged on the floor loudly. He sat up straight, eyes wide.

Elrond shook his head groaning. "Are you two going to eat? Or just play around?" He whispered.

Elladan muttered an apology quickly his face red. "I am excited father."

Elrond nodded smiling. "I know, eat then you may leave the table."

Elrohir leaned over his brother whispering. "But ada it is spicy. Can we not have cheese, honey and bread?"

"Try the rest, Elrohir. Try the food from Mirkwood. You enjoy the tea, perhaps you will like the food."

Elrohir sat back in his chair frowning. He reached out and took up a small white pastry like item and took a small bite. Grinning broadly, he nudged his brother and pointed to the one on his plate. "They are sweet." He whispered.

Elladan and Elrohir both quickly ate the food left on their plates, minus the elbow shaped items from Gondor. After chewing what was left, the downed their drinks, and anxiously waited until their father and mother gave them permission to leave the table. Once their parents nodded their approval, they scrambled from their chairs and raced from the room.

* * *

Elrohir held the tightly wrapped gift under his arm and drifted across the hall to his brother's room. In his right hand he held a small wrapped box for his brother.

Taking a deep breath he knocked once and pushed the door open.

"Hi, Ro." Elladan grinned picking up his gifts, and turning around to face his brother.

"Ella?" 

Elladan smiled nodding. "What?"

"Can we open our gifts here?" Elrohir asked softly glancing around nervously.

Elladan frowned but nodded. "If you want to."

"I do." Came the soft reply. Elrohir watched as his brother sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him.

Elrohir quickly scrambled up next to Elladan and held out the small blue box to his brother. "Here."

Elladan grinned from ear to ear and tore the paper off the box. "What is it?" He asked while lifting the lid.

Elrohir remained silent as he watched his brother tear apart the paper and pull the lid off. He swallowed, his heart pattering inside his little chest anxiously waiting for his brother's disappointed smile.

Elladan tilted the box, and felt his brother's uneasiness beside him. His eyes grew wide at the small trinket that fell out. He picked it up and noticed it was a broach with silver chains hanging down from the clasp. At the end of the chains there were two gems. One was blue and the other one was green. Small white stones traced the outline of an ivy leaf, and two smaller leaves hung under the gems. Green glass paint, which hardened into speckled colours, covered the ivy leaves. With a happy yelp, Elladan flung his arms around his brother's neck.

"Oh, Elrohir. It is so pretty."

"Do you really like it?" Elrohir asked nervously.

Elladan nodded and quickly pinned it to his tunic. "I love it." He held out the one for his brother. "This is for you."

Elrohir smiled taking the long box from his brother's hands. He also tore the paper off quickly and dumped the contents of the box onto the bed. He felt his eyes widen much the same way his brother's had, as he reached out for the chain that sat among the torn paper. Elrohir grinned at the pendent that hung from the delicate chain. It was his tree. Green jewels made the leaves, and dark garnets covered the trunk. There were two diamonds above the tree, and looked like stars. The chain was made of mithril. He lifted his head and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh Ella, this is too nice for me." Elrohir smiled slightly.

Elladan shook his head. "No, it is perfect. It is your tree. The one you always climb and sit in."

Elrohir nodded and hugged his brother tightly. "Thank you." He whispered into his brother's ear.

Elladan grinned and hugged his brother back. "Come on, we are going to miss the dancing and singing and all the sweet treats." Elladan jumped off the bed and pulled his brother out of his room.

The boys raced down the halls and followed the loud conversations out into the garden where a flurry of colours and people surrounded the vast area. Dresses and formal wear were seen everywhere. Tall pillars stood on the edges of the garden, large candles sitting on the top, lighting the area brightly. Long tables were set up filled with drinks, barrels, glasses and treats. Silk streamers danced in the air as children waved them around jumping around in tune with the harps, and pipes. Both boys stood transfixed at the activity around them. Giving each other mischievous grins they entered the gardens quickly in search of their parents, were had still not arrived.

Elrohir felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he spun around startled. He glanced into a pair of bright blue eyes dancing with merriment and he felt a groan well up into his throat. Swallowing hard, he gave his best smile and remembering his manners, bowed. A soft voice whispered softly. "Would you like to dance?"


	17. Skills Set in Stone: Accomplishments

**Chapter Seventeen Skills Set in Stone: Accomplishments **

He rolled over and groaned. The night had definitely proved to be an interesting one. Lifting an arm over his head, he groaned again at the dull ache that issued inside his head. Behind closed lids his eyes pulsed at the unusual feeling, and his stomach churned briefly. Drawing in a deep breath he covered his eyes with his hands and groaned yet again. His mortal blood had definitely kicked in reminding him of his weakness to drink and celebration.

He silently cursed the men who were at the festival. Always they put a bad influence on him with tales of old, hunting parties and celebrations. An unexpected guest had caused him weakness of joy and giddiness that he had not felt in many a year. Rubbing his eyes, he stopped momentarily. He stunk. 'What happened?' He silently thought to himself. Sniffing his hands, he smelled smoke.

He shot up in bed a little too quickly causing his world to spin several times almost causing him to loose whatever he had imbibed on the night before. Glancing around after he had regained sight, he realized that his wife was nowhere to be found. Moaning at his dishevelled state, he gingerly climbed out of bed.

He winced when the door slammed open to reveal his grinning wife and two small children. Not in the mood for company, he flopped back onto the bed and groaned again. He heard soft laughter and he frowned. His wife was laughing at him? He lifted his head off the pillow and opened one eye, with both open, he saw double. Frowning again, he knew that he did not have four children.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" His wife asked him laughing harder.

He groaned in response.

"Good morning, ada!" His children coursed together in rather louder voices then he remembered. He felt the bed dip as they climbed up onto it. "Time to get up! It is almost lunch time."

He winced at the thought, and gulped at the lump that formed in his throat. He rolled over and plopped the pillow over his head.

His head still swam and he did not feel well at all.

"Here, drink this. It will help." His wife announced, pulling the pillow off his head. He reached out for the cup and gulped it back in one swift swallow. Gagging, he coughed as the bitter liquid slowly ran down his throat.

"You are cruel. Using my own droughts against me." He accused, his voice sounding like a tarnished harp.

"You brought it on yourself, love. You know better then to imbibe too much mirivor. Not to mention the other things you imbibed on as well." She huffed.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

She glanced away with a twinkle in her eye. "I believe I will allow you the pleasure of discovering what you did last eve." With that she whistled to the boys and left him to ponder her words in silence.

* * *

Elrohir raced down the small gravel path towards the fountain. His brother held his mothers hand rambling on about the festival. The youngest twin of Elrond frowned at the memories. His night had been filled with laughter from the other children there, and constant teasing from his brother about his dance.

Elrohir remembered going to his father for comfort but had decided against it when he had seen the grey man with the furry thing attached to his face. He had had a stick hanging out of his mouth that filled the air with smoke. Elrohir had gasped when the old man had passed the stick to his father, and horrifyingly took a puff off it. Thinking better on his decision to see his father, he had turned and walked away pinching his nose at the odour around him.

The young son of Elrond had sat on a boulder crying softly to himself when he had felt a hand on his shoulder. Wiping the tears away, he had glanced up and almost croaked seeing the smiling wrinkled face of the old man. Startled, he had cried out and raced away in terror. Later he had asked his mother about the man, but was told only that he was an old friend of his father's.

"But why is he so wrinkled? What is that thing on his face?" Elrohir had asked when his mother tucked the blankets around him.

"My darling that is called a beard. Mortal men can grow hair on their faces." His mother had explained to him.

Wrinkling his nose, he guffawed. "Must get very itchy." He had commented.

His mother had clicked her tongue at the comment and shook her head disapprovingly. "Sleep now. I must go tuck your brother in, and find your father."

"Mama?"  
She paused by the door briefly.

"Why was ada puffing on a stick?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

She frowned thinking. "Puffing on a-" She stopped a look of horror on her face. "Oh, Valar. Not again." With that she shut the door and had left him in the dark.

* * *

Elrond opened his eyes and glanced around him. Strangely he felt dopey. The room was dim, and the curtains were closed. 'How long have I been asleep?' He whispered to himself. "What did my wife give me?" He croaked. His voice was rough and his throat hurt. He had no memory of the night before and he dreaded facing the world this day. Nothing good ever came from the festivals, especially when a certain friend showed up.

Slowly, he climbed out of bed and headed towards the shower stalls. He still smelled and he knew that it was not from sleeping the day away. He knew what he had done the moment the memory of smoke filled his weary head.

* * *

Elladan watched his brother up a head and he released his mother's hand to catch up to him. He knew Elrohir was angry with him for making fun of him. It was time for him to apologize. He felt bad, but the sight had nearly caused him to knock over the feast table, and several elves.

"Ro wait for me." Elladan called out. He quickened his pace when he noticed his brother's steps turn to a trot. "Ro, please?"

Elladan started running, and finally caught up with his twin.

Angrily, Elrohir spun on his brother and shouted. "I needed your support last night and what do you do? You make fun of me? You are no better then the other's who spent the night teasing me."

Elladan lowered his head. "I am sorry, Ro." He whispered. "I had no right to treat you in that manner."

"No you did not. I am not in the mood to talk to you right now." With a sniff, he spun on his heels and walked away. Silent tears formed in his eyes, and not wanting to be teased yet again for being a crybaby, he broke into a run and headed for the small steps that lead to the old part of the house.

He glanced around him as he entered and seeing no one around, he allowed the tears to fall. He felt so small, and alone. He climbed the steps and did not notice the shadow that followed behind him just as silently.

Elrohir glanced at the walls of the tattered old part of the house. Where there had been white wash, there was only the grey of stone showing. He knew that this building was being redone and rebuilt by the architects of Rivendell. He also knew the dangers that were abroad in the condemned parts. He slowed his pace and took a deep breath for courage. The last thing he wanted was to be teased for something else. Gingerly and with careful steps he climbed the stairs to the opening at the top. The old door hung by its hinges, the wood green from wear. 

Rubbing his arms from fear rather then from the cold, he stepped over a large pillar that had fallen sometime ago. He walked onto the balcony and smiled at the sight before him. Now he knew why his father wanted to rebuild this place. It over looked the waterfalls and the river. The sun seemed to drench the place no matter what time of day it was. Morning or afternoon, the sun covered the entire balcony with its pale yellow light.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and startled he spun around fearfully. His brother stood before him looking sad and guilty. Elrohir frowned; he could not even find a place of his own to go to in peace without his brother following his every step.

"Ro, please do not be angry with me. I do not know what I would do if you never smiled or talked to me again." Elladan whispered.

Elrohir pursed his lips. His anger was quickly vanishing and his heart ached at the distance between them. Defeated he smiled. "Sit with me." The twin's sat on the ripped wicker bench that sat on the right side of them and they hugged. "Is this place not amazing?" Elrohir whispered afraid to ruin the peacefulness of it.

Elladan nodded looking around him. "I told mama that we had a fight."

Elrohir nodded absently.

"She told me to follow you and make things right." Elladan whispered looking at his hands. "Are we friends again?"

Elrohir turned his grey eyes and met his brothers. He shook his head. The look on his brother's face almost caused him to cry.

"We are forever brother's and you are my only true friend."

The boys hugged again, and both smiled. They were growing rapidly; life would prove to be a great challenge for them. A loon cried in the distance causing both boys to look up and see the great bird. They watched silently as it flew away towards the mountains. In their hearts unbeknown to them, a silent promise was made. No matter what happened in their lives, they would always have each other. Neither would be alone.


End file.
